Im Overprotected (Save Me)
by RavennoSora
Summary: Para nosotros una ventana era mas que una simple decoración. No pensé que eso se llegara a convertir en una obsesión y costumbre. No es sano, muchas cosas no lo son como el echo de sentirla mi posesión, esto es lo que ganas cuando dejas que tu corazón te gane... Hyuga que tanto ocultas?... Déjame Salvarte de la Maldita Sobre-protección...
1. Bienvenida

HOLA! :DDD

Mi primer Fic, **No tengo nada en contra de NINGÚN Personaje de la serie Soy fan de TODAS las parejas** asi que espero que nadie se moleste con lo que escriba (Bueno si es que alguien lo lee ._.)

En Fin, Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi :/ sino al Psicótico pero Genial **Kishimoto-Sama** c:, la historia que viene a continuación si es **MIA**, hago esto con el fin de entretenerme nada mas, bueno tambien quisiera poder entretenerlos :D, espero les guste, no soy de adelantar las cosas así que si esperas que en la historia todo se de muy fácil y rápido pues te digo de una vez que no sera así ._., **no es un One-shot Es una HISTORIA** ;3 Quiza al principio te aburra pero bueno eso ya va en gustos de cada quien! Espero y lean

Sayonara ._.v

Im Overprotected (Save Me)

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo una vida bastante tranquila y aparentemente normal. Soy un adolescente de 17 años con una familia promedio, no soy muy emotivo y honestamente no me gusta nada en particular. Juzgo a mi propio criterio y no tomo como una opinión lo que digan los demás, si, ya me lo han dicho, soy algo odioso pero como dije anteriormente, no me importa lo que digan los demás…

-Sasuke ¿Qué deseas desayunar?- Pregunto una mujer de unos 35 años, del tez blanca, labios color carmín, cabello negro a la altura de la espalda, de estatura normal y contextura delgada.

-Cereal- Eso fue lo único que el chico respondió sin mirar a aquella mujer

-¿No quieres algo de fruta?- pregunto de nuevo

-No- y una vez más obtuvo una respuesta algo…. ¿Seca?

Habitualmente el silencio reinaba en esa casa, parecía ser que la "familia Uchiha" era más callada y quieta que una foto.

-Itachi tu padre necesita hablar contigo hoy en la noche-decía la mujer mientras subía las escaleras

-De acuerdo mamá- Respondió el joven de unos 22 años mientras se levanta de la silla-

-Vámonos- Exclamo Sasuke

-¿Hoy iremos por Naruto?-pregunto el hermano mayor

-No, solo quiero llegar temprano a la escuela- respondió el chico mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia la puerta

Sasuke Pov

Me subí al asiento del copiloto del auto de mi hermano… Itachi, el gran Itachi, el orgullo de mi familia, no soporto estar en la sala de mi casa, o en el comedor o en cualquier otro lugar donde haya cerca rastro de una sombra humana. Tardaba unos minutos en llegar a la escuela, y como no soy de hablar mucho el camino fu silencioso. A penas el auto se detuvo me baje y empecé a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela, acto seguido mi hermano se marchó y sentí más calma, una que no duraría mucho…

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun- decía alegremente una chica de cabello rosa pastel mientras corría hacia donde estaba el anteriormente nombrado

-Buenos días- Respondió Sasuke sin dejar de caminar, la chica lo observo, se veía tan serio como siempre pero bueno eso era algo lo cual ella a estaba acostumbrada

-¿Naruto no viene hoy contigo?- Pregunto la chica intentando entablar una conversación

-No-respondió el chico mientras caminaba, tenía las 2 primeras horas libres así que camino hacia la biblioteca para leer

Las conversaciones del Uchiha no eran muy largas ni acogedoras pero a el simplemente no le interesaba. Estando en el salón de clases, Sasuke se ubicó en su lugar detrás de su silla se ubicaba la peli rosa la cual solo lo observo de reojo, faltaban 6 minutos para que la tercera hora de clases empezara, una vez más todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…

-SASUKE-TEME ¿Por qué no has ido hoy por mí? ES LUNES, JAMAS RECUERDO QUE DEBO MADRUGAR LOS LUNES-Exclamo un chico rubio de 17 años mientras entraba muy desarreglado y caminaba en dirección en donde estaba Sasuke

-No soy tu despertador, tampoco tu chofer- respondió calmadamente el pelinegro sin quitar la vista de su libro

-Que mal mejor amigo eres, yo siempre preocupándome por ti- Decía el rubio indignado mientras se sentaba

-Naruto deja el drama que no estamos en clase de teatro-exclamo Sasuke

-odio esa clase de veras

-Tú odias todas las clases- Respondió Sasuke al comentario de su "mejor amigo", si, aunque pareciera imposible Sasuke tenía un mejor amigo, aunque eran como el día y la noche ese chico Rubio de ojos azules, flojo, dramático, hiperactivo (solo cuando quería) y no muy listo era la única persona en la cual el Uchiha menor confiaba, era extraño pero por alguna razón él no podía hacerle daño (de vez en cuando) y muchas veces ese rubio conocía sus pensamientos y uno que otro sentimiento de Sasuke.

A los pocos minutos y a las mil quejas del rubio hacia su mejor amigo el cual seguía con la tarea de ignorarlo, un hombre alto de cabello plateado que sostenía un librito había ingresado al salón

-Buenos Días muchachos

-Buenos días –respondió la clase a unísono

-Para la clase de hoy – el tipo hizo una pausa mirando hacia los lados como buscando algo-

-Kakashi-Sensei ¿se le perdió algo?- pregunto uno de los chicos al ver la acción de su maestro

-Sí, estaba detrás mío hace un segundo y ahora no está- el hombre camino hacia la puerta y miro por fuera del salón- Oh aquí estas- exclamo el hombre- ven pasa- jalo hacia dentro del salón a una chica- no seas tímida

-¿nueva?- pregunto la chica peli rosa

-Sí, su nombre es Hyuga Hinata y será su nueva compañera, se mudó hace poco. –el hombre miro a la chica, la cual tenía su cabeza agachada y con su fleco escondía su rostro, a diferencia de los demás el uniforme de esta chica se veía algo diferente

-Hinata siéntate donde gustes-

-Gra-gra gracias –dijo la chica en un susurro mientras caminaba hacia la parte de atrás del salón sin decir más nada, todos solo la miraban y se murmuraban entre si… "¿acaso es muda?", "¿No sabe que estación estamos?", "Mira ese uniforme está más largo que el de invierno", "allí caben 5 personas"… la chica alcanzaba a escuchar pero no decía nada. Kakashi dicto su clase como siempre, y como debida costumbre dejo un trabajo un poco largo pero como él era Kakashi "el profesor maravilla" los alumnos se la pasaban… la campana para el primer receso sonó y los alumnos empezaron a salir

-Sasuke tienes que ayudarme con este trabajo-suplico Naruto

-¿tengo?-pregunto El chico Uchiha sin darle mucha importancia

-Sí, tienes, por favor- rogo el rubio

-No gracias- no lo pensó dos veces para responder

-Vamos no seas malo, ¿Qué te cuesta?-Cuestiono el Rubio

-mucho, deja ser flojo y hazlo tú mismo

-Ere muy cruel- el rubio se cruzó de brazos de manera brusca y sin querer empujo a la persona que iba pasando, hizo que esta soltara sus libros…

RavennoSora!

Total este fue el primer Capitulo, como dije las cosas deben suceder poco a poco c:

Si te gusto dale click en LIKE Y agregalo a favor ... Ah no, esto no es Youtube ._. xD

Si leíste gracias y si no pues que estas esperando? ok no C:


	2. Gafas?

**Anteriormente:**

-Sasuke tienes que ayudarme con este trabajo-suplico Naruto

-¿tengo?-pregunto El chico Uchiha sin darle mucha importancia

-Sí, tienes, por favor- rogo el rubio

-No gracias- no lo pensó dos veces para responder

-Vamos no seas malo, ¿Qué te cuesta?-Cuestiono el Rubio

-mucho, deja ser flojo y hazlo tú mismo

_**-Eres muy cruel- el rubio se cruzó de brazos de manera brusca y sin querer empujo a la persona que iba pasando, hizo que esta soltara sus libros…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Dis-dis discúlpeme-hizo una reverencia la chica del tartamudeo

-No, está bien, mi culpa- el rubio se disculpó mientras recogía los libros que él había tumbado

-No es necesario- exclamo la chica mientras le quitaba los libros

-¿Hinata verdad?-pregunto curioso mientras se acercaba a el rostro de la chica el cual ella mantenía cubierto aun

-S-i si- respondió ella mientras retrocedía, el rubio se acercaba más y más con curiosidad de conocer el rostro de la chica Hyuga

-Con per-per permiso- susurro la chica y salió corriendo

-Que… rara- decía el rubio mientras salía del salón junto con Sasuke

-Solo es callada- dijo el Uchiha, a él no le molestaba la actitud de la chica, por lo menos ella no estaba intentando desnudarlo con la mirada

-No se deja ni ver la cara, ¿qué tal que sea un alíen que viene a dominar el mundo y a dejarnos sin comida de por vida?- exclamo Naruto mientras hacía gestos extraños

- Por lo menos no me fastidia-Decía Sasuke mientras rodaba los ojos

- Cierto, tu eres el imán de chicas- dijo el rubio, y así era verdad, mujer que no estuviera de rodillas por Sasuke Uchiha simplemente no era mujer

- No es algo de lo que me enorgullezco- murmuro el chico intentando dejar el tema de lado

- pues deberías, tienes a más de la mitad de las chicas de este lugar locas por ti, entre ellas esta Sakura-chan- el rubio agacho la cabeza, aparentemente la peli rosa movía el corazón de Naruto

- No estoy en busca de una novia, y menos en busca de Sakura- Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia otra dirección

- ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto el rubio

- A un lugar donde pueda estar lejos de la multitud que me espera- El peli negro dejo a el rubio solo, no quería ser acosado y eso le sucedería si caminaba por los pasillos de la cafetería, o la cancha, o el gimnasio e incluso la enfermería… el único lugar con calma era la biblioteca y a esa hora estaba cerrada, solo le quedaba ir a los jardines de la escuela.

Camino hasta que llego, asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera el disfrutaba de su soledad pero cuando llego no espero encontrarse con esa imagen en realidad no esperaba encontrarse con nadie y menos con ella, se acercó lentamente aparentemente _ella_ no lo había notado estaba cómodamente recostada a un árbol

-_Si es humana-_ pensó Sasuke. Si, en algún momento le había seguido la locura a Naruto, la chica aparto la mirada de un libro que sostenía y por fin se dio cuenta que no estaba sola

-Lo Si-si siento, no Sa-sabía que us-ted- la chica intento responder, estaba nerviosa

-No importa, eres callada con eso me basta- Sasuke la interrumpió

-De veras Lo si-siento- una vez más la chica se disculpaba

-Tsk. Tartamudeas mucho- El peli negro la observo detenidamente, largo cabello azulado recogido en dos trenzas, piel tan blanca como la de él, estatura que no pasaba de 1.60 un uniforme obviamente más grande que ella y unas Enormes….gafas. La chica al notar su fría mirada puesta en ella, agacho su cabeza

-No es necesario que te ocultes-exclamo el chico

-No me gus-gusta mostrar mi rostro-decía la chica intentando no tartamudear demasiado

- Si ya veo, tampoco hablas mucho

-Lo si-siento

-y te disculpas mucho-Miro el libro que la chica sostenía, curiosamente era el mismo que él estaba terminando de leer, era una colección completa de historias de los asesinatos más sangrientos de todos los tiempos ¿Raro? No para nada

-¿te gusta la sangre?-pregunto el chico sin dejar de sonar serio

-Es… interesante, ya lo ter ter-mine solo leo de nuevo por diversión- respondió Hinata mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba en el césped

- Si es bastante interesante, fue precisamente el que le quitaste a Naruto cuando él se agacho a recogerlo

-_Naruto, ese es su nombre_- pensó Hinata-No es normal que a una chica le gusten las cosas así- dijo la chica algo nerviosa mientras con la mirada buscaba algo... se sintió el silencio por unos momentos, pero por alguna razon no era incomodo

-Pensé... que eras muda- Sasuke se sentó en el césped y en el acto más rápido la chica se levanto

-Ya me lo han dicho antes- Hinata levanto un poco el rostro y tomo su mochila- Ya tengo que irme, con permiso- Hizo una reverencia y empezó a caminar, a Sasuke la reacción no lo sorprendió en lo absoluto, la chica era rara, pero eso no le quitaba lo interesante, lo que si le sorprendió fueron 2 cosas: que la chica Hyuga fuera TAN Diferente y que mientras ella se alejaba un chico apareció y la tomo del brazo pero al parecer ella lo conocía ya que lo siguió. Se recostó en el árbol, miro hacia el césped y se encontró con el libro que anteriormente estaba en manos de Hinata

-Es algo… _despistada_- por alguna razón Sasuke miro el libro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

Las clases y el día ya estaban terminado solo faltaba una hora, la clase de lenguas extranjeras con la maestra Kurenai, en ese periodo practicarían inglés y más de uno estaba con la cabeza en Narnia, nada tenía sentido

-Sasuke ¿Dónde estuviste metido en los descansos?-murmuro el rubio a su mejor amigo el cual hizo lo mejor que sabía: **IGNORAR**

-Sasuke-teme eres un… Sakura-chan te estuvo buscando, no la ignores a ella

-Te dije que no me interesa

-¿No puedes ser más amable?

-I don't speak Spanish (No hablo español)- Sasuke sabía que Naruto no tenía ni la misma mínima idea de que le estaba diciendo, si la profesora no estuviera allí el podía insultarlo con toda la libertad, el inglés era fácil, al menos para el

-Sabes que no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo

-Uzumaki, deja de hablar en español, es más Deja de hablar- Exclamo la maestra mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al pizarrón- Bien ¿Quién quiere dar una presentación sobre sí mismo?-Nadie respondía ni se levantaba, era habitual- ¿Que tal tu Hyuga? Levántate y habla un poco

-Es-está bien- la chica, algo temerosa, se levantó aun sin mostrar su cara- My Name is Hyuga Hinata, Im sixteen, Im a really new student-I guess Is great to be here, is kinda different but still nice. I enjoy reading and I don't like to speak a lot. Thanks for your attention (Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 16 años, soy una estudiante realmente nueva, yo creo que es genial estar aquí, es algo diferente pero sigue siendo genial. Disfruto la lectura y no me gusta hablar mucho. Gracias por su atención)- la chica se sentó, los demás la miraban extrañados, no solo Sasuke había pensado que la chica era muda

-Fue corto pero… Tienes un acento muy bien definido, además hablas muy fluido-Dijo La profesora

-Viví un tiempo en Estados Unidos-Respondió Hinata sin darle mucha importancia

-Eso lo explica todo, tenemos a una experta, ¿No quieres ser tutora?

-NO-La chica exclamo- lo siento pero no, gracias

-Este bien- La maestra quedo algo sorprendida por la rápida respuesta de la chica, parece que ella no le gusta mucho el contacto con la gente- Chico nos vemos la próxima clase, no olviden el texto que deben traducir- Kurenai salió y el timbre hacia la libertad sonó

-Otro castigo-exclamo el rubio

-Sí, reprobaras inglés y literatura-dijo su mejor amigo

-No lo hare, no pasare mis vacaciones aquí

-Si claro- Decía Sasuke Sarcásticamente mientras terminaba de alistar su mochila

-Solo observa-Naruto camino confiado hacia la parte de atrás del salón- Hinata-Chan

-¿Na-Na Naruto-kun?-tartamudeo la recién nombrada

-Si así se dice, que lista eres- el chico le sonrió

-Gra-gracias

-Sí, necesito un favor

-¿Favor?-pregunto ella curiosa

-Sabes inglés, es más que obvio, ayúdame con la traducción por favor

-No lo siento Naruto-kun yo no…- antes de terminar fue interrumpida por el desesperado rubio

-Escucha de veras lo necesito, no quiero reprobar, sé que no te gusta eso de ser tutora pero será solo esta vez ¿sí?

-Mmm… No lo sé- dijo la chica

-Hinata-chan por favor

-Es-Es está bien

-¡SI!- Supongo que querrás que vaya a tu casa…

-¡NO!-Exclamo Hinata casi en un grito, al menos para su tono de voz y sin darse cuenta, levanto el rostro en frente de una persona por segunda vez en el día. Naruto no se lo esperaba

-Ga… fas- fue lo único que el chico pudo decir

-Lo siento, permiso, adiós- Dijo la chica rápidamente, y sin más salió corriendo del salón

-No Hinata espera-exclamo Naruto pero ya no había nadie, Sasuke que había mirado todo _-"Olvide darle el libro"_ – pensó el Uchiha mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo

-Solo dije gafas y salió corriendo, esa chica es rara ¿tú la viste no?- Exclamaba el rubio totalmente anonadado

-No es rara, es diferente- y con eso ultimo Sasuke salió del salón dejando atrás a Naruto, llego a la salida de la escuela para esperar a su hermano no sin antes haber escuchado por cada lado que iba un suspiro de todas la chicas, intentaba ignorar ese echo y también que otra vez volvería su casa, era una vida totalmente monótona y aburrida pero él no se quejaba

-Sasuke-kun-Una voz y unos pasos se acercaban al chico

-Sakura- menciono el nombre de la chica haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa

-Te… te esta…ba… esperando- dijo la chica mientras lo miraba de reojo

-Ya veo- soltó Sasuke de manera seca- "_No a todo el mundo le queda bien tartamudear_"-pensó el chico

-Naruto no te dijo que yo… que yo… que yo necesitaba hablar contigo- Decía la chica intentado demostrar algo de valentía y determinación

-Menciono algo, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno Yo es que… No se cómo decirlo- Sakura estaba al punto de querer salir corriendo, ese chico tenía la mirada más fría, podía destruirte si te mira mucho tiempo. Sasuke por otra parte ya sabía por dónde iba todo y antes de "herir demasiado" a la chica se paró frente a ella

-Sakura- Hizo una pausa, no estaba de mal genio así que trataría de ser lo más calmado- En estos momentos no estoy interesado en nadie y no quieras intentar cambiarlo- Un auto se detuvo, El hermano de Sasuke ya había llegado por él, Se montó sin decir más nada y dejo a la chica allí sola-

-¿Con que esto se siente ser rechazada?-murmuro la chica, pensando que no había nadie por allí soltó una que otra lagrima

-Sakura-chan-la chica escucho un voz muy familiar

-¿Naruto? ¿Tú que haces aquí?- pregunto al consternada, Naruto era uno de los primeros que salía a penas el timbre sonaba

-Ya me iba- Respondió el chico algo ido, Sakura no era de dejarse ver llorando y al no le gustaba verla así

-¿Qué tanto viste?

-Lo suficiente, supongo- respondió Naruto con algo de tristeza en su tono de voz

-No Quiero que le digas a Sasuke que estaba llorando, no quiero que piense que soy una tonta debilucha- Decía la chica mientras recuperaba un poco de su orgullo

-¿Por qué no dejas de perder tu tiempo?-pregunto algo molesto el rubio

-¿Disculpa?-la chica se sorprendió, Naruto no era de hablarle así

-Sasuke no está interesado en nadie, dudo que algún día lo esté-Exclamo Naruto

-Piensa lo que quiera, cuando naces para estar con alguien tienes la seguridad que yo tengo, no pienso rendirme- Dijo La chica mientras se limpiaba el rostro, luego miro a Naruto y le dedico una sonrisa-, ¿Acaso tú lo harías? ¿Alguna vez te rendirías?

-Tienes razón-el chico la miro algo extrañado pero por alguna razón le devolvió la sonrisa, estuvo a punto de perder los estribos hace casi un momento y solo con una sonrisa ella le dio algo de esperanza indirecta- No hay que rendirse, Nunca

-¿y Bien? ¿Vas a quedarte hay parado como Baka?-pregunto Sakura sin dejar de sonreír- Vamos tienes que comprarme helado- lo jalo del brazo y así ambos empezaron a caminar en busca del helado o más bien la cura anti-depresión total y Naruto también lo necesitaba...


	3. Ventana

Sasuke Pov.

Estar en mi casa es tan vacío y eso que aquí vivimos 4 personas, bueno 3 y media, Fugaku se la pasa trabajando, creo que hasta extraño a Naruto…. No, tampoco estoy tan desesperado. Cuando llegue vi a mi mamá hablando con un hombre fuera de la casa, no le di importancia y subí a mi habitación. Me di una ducha, me puse algo cómodo puse algo de mí "relajante música ", algo de Metal, rock y punk y empecé con los deberes, así me mente estaría ocupada… como nada raro termine en cuestión de minutos. Fije mi mirada en la cama, aún era temprano para dormir, eran como las 7 de la tarde pero según mi habitación ya eran las 10 de la noche. Sin nada que hacer tome mi mochila y vi el libro de esa chica, por alguna estúpida razón sin sentido alguno yo…. Sonreí, ella era extremadamente diferente

-¿Qué habrá más allá de las gafas? –pensó Sasuke en voz alta mientras escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, se levantó para abrir y se encontró con su Madre

-Sasuke-kun la cena ya está, baja a comer-Dijo su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro, esa noche iban a comer todos, como una familia

-Sí, ya voy-Respondió Sasuke y su madre se quedó mirándolo algo sorprendida, no sintió ese tono frio de su hijo

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el chico volviendo a tener ese tono seco que lo caracterizaba

-No…. Nada, creí ver algo en tu cara- _"Estuvo sonriendo"_ pensó la mujer

-Okey- respondió Sasuke mientras levantaba la ceja

-¿Te has sentido bien últimamente?

-Supongo que sí, nada fuera de lo común

Una cena el casa de los Uchiha, lo único que se escuchaba era NADA, ni una sola palabra cruzaba esa familia, Mikoto al ver que casi todos terminaba de comer deicidio hablar para MATAR La maldita incomodidad

-Eh Necesito decirles algo-hablo la mujer y todos levantaron el rostro

-Tenemos nuevos vecinos, ¿podríamos intentar no espantarlos esta vez?- pregunto dulcemente Mikoto, esperaba que su familia pudiera ser un poco más amable con las personas. Tuvo 2 hijos que salieron con el genio de su padre, nunca tuvo la dicha de tener una hija y el mayor tuvo que pagar por la frustración de su madre, esa era la razón por la cual Itachi dejaba crecer su cabello

-Seguro mamá, nada malo sucederá esta vez-Dijo el mayor esbozando una sonrisa, se podría decir que él era el más normal

-Mikoto no somos malos vecinos…-Dijo el Señor Fugaku, el "líder" de la familia mientras intentaba sonreír lo cual daba miedo, Su esposa lo miro seria y con ironía- Tratare de no sonreír para no espantarlos- dijo Fugaku mientras volvía a su expresión seria

-¿Sasuke?-pregunto Mikoto, solo le faltaba Sasuke, su pequeño algo problemático

-No me interesa quien sea nuestro vecino, por mi puede ser la misma Reina de Inglaterra yo no pretendo cambiar así que no prometo nada

-En realidad es una familia muy tranquila, 3 chicos es todo- agrego Mikoto

-Supongo que tú les puedes dar suficiente amabilidad por nosotros 3- Dijo Fugaku

-Solo intenten no hacerlos correr del vecindario, o del país-Decía la mujer mientras colocaba su mano en la frente

Acabada la cena cada quien se fue a su habitación, hace mucho que no ocurría una plática tan larga en esa casa. Sasuke entro a su habitación, ya eran casi las 8 y media de la noche. Empezó a acomodar todas sus cosas hasta que escucho un extraño ruido enfrente a su ventana pero fuera de su alcoba

-Más vale que no sea Naruto con alguna de sus tontas bromas porque no tendré piedad- se acercó a la ventana, poco a poco corrió la cortina y se encontró con lo más inesperado de su día. Suavemente abrió la venta para que no hiciera tanto ruido, una vez más ella parecía no reconocer la existencia de Sasuke

-¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué precisamente ese?- Decía ella mientras se movía de lado a lado, el solo la observaba- Es muy pequeña, podría jurar que no me llega al hombro y aún sigue con esa ropa- Sin más él se cansó del silencio, ya le bastaba con el de su familia

-¿Se te perdió esto?-Dijo Sasuke mientras se asomaba por la ventana con la ventana

-Usted, Dis-Disculpe, lo desperté, No sabía que vivía…-Dijo la chica algo espantada y el chico la interrumpió

-Ni yo no sabía que era mi nueva vecina- El Uchiha menor sonrió de tal manera que daba miedo, era la ¿herencia?- y si, eres algo escandalosa

-¿Usted tiene mi…-una vez más era muy lenta y fácil de interrumpir

-Sí, lo dejaste tirado después de salir corriendo-respondió Sasuke a la duda mientras le lanzaba el libro el cual cayo sano y salvo en las manos de la Hyuga

-Muchas…Gracias…-decía ella con su cabeza agachada-Que despistada soy-murmuro la pequeña Hinata

-Algo, tienes costumbres muy… diferentes

-Es complicado- Ella solo escondió su rostro

-Sí, la verdad no entiendo porque tú siempre… -esta vez el interrumpido fue Sasuke

-Shhh baje la voz- La chica puso su dedo en sus labios en señal para que el hiciera silencio, ella había sentido pasos

-Pero…- Sasuke iba a alegar pero antes de poder decir algo más, la chica le lanzo el libro y en ese momento maldijo el hecho de que ella fuera tan bajita _¿"No pudo lanzarlo un poco más arriba"?_ pensó Sasuke mientras intentaba levantarse

-Lo siento-Murmuro la chica y una puerta se abrió

-Hinata-sama, ¿Está bien? Escuche voces-Un chico entro a la habitación de la Hyuga, tenía cabello largo y café, sus ojos se veían de un color gris oscuro, era alto y de tez blanca

-Cla-claro que estoy bien Neji-Nissan, gracias por preocuparte- decía la chica algo nerviosa, si su sobreprotector primo se enteraba de que ella había cruzado palabra con un chico quien sabe cómo se pondría

-Para eso estoy aquí, para cuidarla y vigilarla

-Lo sé, yo estoy bien

-De acuerdo, iré a terminar de organizar mis cosas Hinata-sama

-Neji-Nissan…

-¿Si?

-Con que me diga Hinata es suficiente

-Está bien… Hinata- para él se sentía extraño

-Buenas noches

-Para usted también- Con eso último el chico salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta

-¿Está bien?- la chica volvió a la ventana, no se le había olvidado que casi deja a Sasuke sin hijos

-Si supongo, aunque no tienes buena puntería-decía Sasuke que se había ocultado cuando sintió que había otro hombre en la habitación de Hinata

-Lo siento mucho… es que… Bueno mi primo es bastante sobreprotector

-Se nota

-¿No lo lastime?-pregunto ella, estaba preocupada

-Claro que no- _"me las cobrare después"-_pensó Sasuke

-Qué alivio- la chica sintió que podía respirar de nuevo -¿Me devolvería mi libro?-pregunto ella amablemente

-No-Dijo el mientras mostraba una de esas sonrisas

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella algo alterada, ya eran suficientes emociones por una noche

-Me lo lanzaste, significa que no lo quieres

-Pero… se lo estoy pidiendo ¿por favor?- pregunto ella mientras empezaba a mover sus dedos

-No lo sé- por alguna razón, le gustaba verla alterada

-Escuche…, no puedo hablar mucho… así que le pido que me devuelva mi libro, por favor-murmuro la chica y trato de no tartamudear

-¿Qué tanto ocultas Hyuga?-pregunto el con la mayor seguridad del mundo

-Nada… -respondió ella casi automáticamente- Yo no oculto nada…- _"no se ni su nombre"-_ pensó la chica

-Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke- dijo el respondiendo la duda mental de la chica, ella solo se sorprendió

-No Oculto nada Uchiha-san- dijo más segura Hinata

-Mientes

-No es verdad-murmuro la chica y otro silencio se formó al igual que la otra vez que se habían encontrado

-Mira, pongámoslo así. Yo te devuelvo tu preciado libro pero primero me tienes que dejar ver que hay detrás de las gafas

-No, olvídelo- Decía la chica, no lo había ni pensado para responderle

-entonces no quieres el libro

-¿Para… que quiere…. verme sin gafas?-pregunto ella algo impaciente

-supongo que simple curiosidad- Él sabía que ella accedería, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, le gustaban los nervios de esa niña

-está bien Uchiha-san… pero… no será ahora, me tengo que acostar antes que venga mi primo- murmuro Hinata

-será mañana en el segundo descanso, en el jardín de la escuela. No llegues tarde

-está bien-un silencio rodo por unos momentos ya era hora de cerrar la ventana eso era lo que quería cada uno… ¿o no?…- Uchiha-san buenas noches- Dijo Hinata mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa

-Buenas noches Hyuga-respondió el con un tono de voz más amable, sin más ambos cerraron las ventanas


	4. (Desempolvando el Pasado) Empieza Todo

Un nuevo Día se asomaba, en casa de los Hyuga una jovencita se dirigía a la habitación de su prima mayor

-Hinata-chan levántate ya, llegaras tarde a la escuela-decía la chica mientras estrujaba un poco a la recién nombrada

-Si ya voy Hanabi-chan-decía la chica mientras se levantaba y tomaba de inmediato sus gafas

-Mira que despeinada estas Hinata-chan - decía la chica de 13 años mientras reía un poco

-Tengo muy largo el cabello-

-Si pero es precioso, no entiendo por qué te escondes detrás de las gafas- Exclamo Hanabi y de inmediato Hinata se puso nerviosa

-Si… bueno ya es tarde, me alistare y bajare para desayunar- Trato de cambiar el tema

-Neji-Oniisan preparo el desayuno, date prisa

-Está bien- La pequeña Hanabi Salió de la habitación de su prima, Hinata solo cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió a su cama

-No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda soportarlo…. Tengo que hacerlo, es mi deber- Hinata estaba pensando en voz alta, se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana y recordó la noche anterior- No fue… un sueño- cerro la ventana y paso la cortina, se miró al espejo y se deshizo de sus gafas, se observó por un momento, era pálida, demasiado blanca y con su pijama blanca parecía un espanto, además tenía el cabello negro con destellos azules, era muy largo - ¿Por qué quiere verme sin gafas? Sería como ver a una chica albina, jamás dejaría que Naruto-kun me viera así- se sonrojo al recordar al rubio- Solo me vera Uchiha-san y lo hago por mi libro…

La hora había llegado, para Sasuke era como una película de ninjas donde él tenía que huir de toda la multitud para poder llegar al jardín, llevaba el libro escondido ya que n quería preguntas de cierto rubio que no lo dejaba en paz ni para ir al baño

-Naruto Déjame solo-decía Sasuke mientras prácticamente intentaba correr lejos de su mejor amigo

-Pero ¿Por qué estas así? Tú me estas ocultando algo- Insistía el rubio

-Hmp-fue lo único que soltó el azabache

-¿Ya vas a empezar con tus monosílabos? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso ayer a Sakura?-Bombardeaba Naruto con preguntas

-Mira Naruto, te lo diré solo una vez **SAKURA NO ME INTERESA**

-Pero...-Antes de que pudiera decir algo Sasuke se Detuvo y lo miro

-Sé que te gusta desde que nos conocimos, así que deja de querer toma el papel de su mejor amigo

-Teme yo...-Naruto sabia que era la verdad, se quedo sin palabras y una vez mas su mejor amigo

-Ahora déjame solo, ve y consuélala o hazla reír con una de tus estupideces- Sasuke le dio la espalda ya que sabia que había dicho lo correcto y también sabia que Naruto estaba sonriendo y dándole las gracias. Sin mas, el siguió caminando para poder verla

.

.

.

-Hyuga que puntual-Por alguna razón se animo al verla allí en su típica pose

-Si por favor… mi libro- decía la chica que apenas llegaba con la cabeza agachada

-No. Primero las gafas- ni que el fuera tonto, de eso no tenia un pelo

-Prométame que no le dirá a nadie sobre lo que vio- ella le estiro la mano y le enseño el meñique- _de verdad que es una niña, me siento como un tont_o-pensó el Uchiha

-Está bien- Como si fuera un niño pequeño entrelazo su meñique con el de ella. Haberla tocado había sido alucinante y eso que solo había sido el meñique. Ella lo soltó y lentamente, como si quisiera torturarlo, se deshizo de las gafas, aun así mantuvo su cabeza agachada

-Mírame-ordeno el con voz severa

-No por favor- Sasuke no se dispuso a esperar más, ya había tenido bastante paciencia, la tomo del mentón y se quedó observándola por un rato, ella no reaccionaba pues no esperaba encontrarse frente a frente con los ojos de aquel chico. El Yin y el Yang se habían encontrado… Hinata intento reaccionar, ya era suficiente

-Ya… ya los vio, deme por favor mi libro-exigió ella

-¿por eso te ocultas tras las gafas?-Sasuke estaba a hacerle mil preguntas, esa niña se le había metido en la cabeza y no había poder humano que hiciera que el dejara de pensar en ella

-No solo por esto-susurro ella

-Ya deja el misterio que no soy detective

-¿Cómo voy a confiar en alguien que tengo 2 días de haber conocido? Yo no puedo confiar en nadie, no puedo hacerlo, debo ser distante y así vivo bien-decía ella mientras intentaba no llorar, se sentía culpable, como si hubiese echo algo horrible

- Escúchame no vayas a llorar- es era ultimo que el quería

-¿Por qué no me puedes dejar sola?-pregunto ella dejando su tartamudeo

-Eso no importa- Sin el menor tacto posible la jalo del brazo y le seco las lagrimas, ella no tomo conciencia de sus acciones, lo había abrazado y el poco a poco correspondía, se sentía tan cálido y nuevo para ambos, el color carmín no demoro en aparecer en el rostro de ambos pero Sasuke supo disimularlo, el aun era Sasuke Uchiha el no se sonrojaba el era un hombre, muy orgulloso por cierto, jamas pensó verse en esa situacion

-Supongo que… puedo confiar en un desconocido, solo por esta vez-Dijo Ella con la voz entrecortada, ninguno de los dos tenia pensado romper el abrazo pero el timbre para acabar el descanso si lo haría Lentamente ella se separo y lo observo

-Gracias, Uchiha San

-Ten- El le devolvió el libro y luego recogió las gafas que habían caído al piso, se le acerco al rostro y la miro por ultima vez antes de ponerle las gafas- Reconsidera la idea de que te vez mejor sin ellas

-Gra...Gracias- tartamudeo ella y el color carmín de sus mejillas aumento, Sasuke al verla asi simplemente sonrió un poco, luego cada uno camino por su lado

.

.

.

Hinata Pov…

Y así fue como todo comenzó, yo no debía, se me prohibía rotundamente conocer lo que me rodeaba, mi obligación era NO Existir ante los ojos del mundo. Pero por alguna razón yo vi luz en sus ojos negros, y a pesar de que los míos son totalmente blancos él pudo ver una temible oscuridad. El tiempo se puso de mi lado por primera vez en la vida, empecé a sentir otras cosas además de miedo y también me hice ilusiones, todo por culpa del que ahora es mi mejor amigo… Si, Suena tonto, pero así fue, de un momento a otro Sasuke se empezó hacer vital en mi vida, desde ese día bajo de aquel árbol él se convirtió en más que un extraño pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, aun existían las dudas…

-Uchiha-san ¿no tiene hambre?-preguntaba la chica mientras sostenía un bentou

-No soy de andar comiendo- respondió el azabache que estaba recostado a un árbol

-Pero tiene que comer, traje suficiente para los dos

-está bien- al final el termino accediendo, como muchas veces anteriores- Que raro que tu primo y tu prima no te estén buscando

-Uchiha-san ella…. La chica, no es mi prima-decía la chica mientras destapaba el bentou

-¿No?

-Ella... es... mi hermana menor-Dijo ella con la cabeza agachada, el solo la miro mientras levantaba la ceja

-¿Por qué ella te trata de prima?

-Ella no sabe que somos... .hermanas, siempre creció con la idea de que Neji-Nissan era su hermano, incluso se parecen mas

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?-pregunto Sasuke mientras comía un poco

-Es una historia muy larga

-Te escucho- Hinata solo suspiro, ya no había marcha atrás

-Mi padre, bueno él es un hombre muy importante en América, es un hombre de negocios a pesar de haber nacido aquí, mi familia ha sido siempre característica por tener ojos como los míos, en una generación siempre habrá alguien de ojos blancos lo cual significa que el niño o niña que los lleve de ese color morirá a temprana edad o simplemente vivirá enfermo y será deficiente. En la generación de mi padre el nació con ojos normales pero su hermano no tuvo esa misma suerte y murió a la edad de 22 años Dejando a su esposa con un bebe en camino- la chica hizo una pausa- Cuando Neji-Nissan nació, todos esperaban que en la nueva generación el sacara ojos blancos pero no fue así, luego nací yo, era la primera hija del gran empresario Hiashi Hyuga, una chica de ojos totalmente blancos, mi padre en ese instante no pudo contener su odio hacia mí, culpo a mi madre y decidió inventar el rumor que yo había muerto 5 días después del parto

-Hinata no sigas si no quieres- Dijo él, no quería verla llorar y menos mientras hablaba de algo tan personal, si eso la iba a herir preferiría no escuchar nada

-Quiero confiar en ti ya que tú has confiado en mí tus problemas con tu familia y tus fanaticas. Mereces saber todo- Decía ella mientras sonreia

-Hmp- ese simple sonido fue suficiente para ella

-Yo crecí rodeada de cuatro paredes, mi madre siempre estaba conmigo, cuando cumplí los 2 años mi padre decidió enviarme lejos de América, me envió a Japón en donde me criaron varias nanas, yo extrañaba a mi mamá me preguntaba por qué me habían separado de ella. Cuando cumplí los 10 años mi padre exigió que me volvieran a enviar a América, volví a mi casa. Yo no esperaba encontrar a mi madre pues sabía que ella ya había muerto, me lo habían dicho cuando cumplí 5 años. Cuando llegue a casa mi padre no me sonrió, al verme solo me dijo que era la misma imagen de mi madre cabello azul largo y piel casi albina , me llevo a un cuarto y me mostró a una niña de 7 años que estaba sentada leyendo un cuento

-¿tu hermana?- ella solo asintió

-Sin dejarme preguntar quién era esa niña, me saco del cuarto y me llevo a su oficina, en una de las sillas había un niño de 11 años, el me abrazo y sonrió, Neji-Nissan se acordaba de mí y eso me había hecho realmente feliz, mi padre se acercó a mí y me dijo que esa niña pequeña que había visto era mi hermana, me puse aún más feliz pero luego me dijo que la pequeña aun no lo sabía, me dijo que para Hanabi yo no existía como hermana, me dijo que mi primo ocuparía ese lugar que yo solo seria para Hanabi una prima que venia del extranjero-la chica tomo un respiro- yo solo acate la orden. Me quede a vivir en América, cerca de mi hermana y mi primo, aprendí inglés, alemán, francés, Italiano y Mandarín, me daban clases en casa, yo no podía salir ni a la tienda y cuando me enfermaba un doctor iba hasta a mi casa

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí de nuevo?

-Mi padre siempre me debía de mantener escondida, nadie sabía que él tenía una hija para el mundo yo no existo, la popularidad de papá aun no llega del todo aquí a Japón por eso me envió aquí, soy vigilada por Neji-Nissan aunque para el esto también es un sufrimiento. Me dijo que estando aquí debía de estudiar y que como ya era mas grande podría defenderme y así irme volviendo independiente

-Tú no Tienes vida propia-afirmo él mientras la miraba

-Lo sé, según lo que debo de decir es que mi padre era el de Neji que ya no existe en este mundo, por eso aún estoy bajo el apellido Hyuga- al final ella sonrió, la campana del fin del descanso empezó a sonar

-Ya se acabo- soltó la chica en un murmullo, ella no quería que se acabara, no aun

-estas bien?-pregunto él al verla bajar el rostro

-Me siento mejor ahora- Se puso sus gafas y sonrió

-te seguirás escondiendo?-pregunto Sasuke al ver que ella seguiría usando sus gafas las cuales solo se quitaba estando cerca de el

-No lo se

-Como quieras, esta noche ¿a qué hora?

-a las 8

-Bien- Sin mas ambos caminaron hacia el salón, les tocaba en el mismo pero no podían llegar juntos

Sasuke Pov…

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que ella entro a mi vida, ahora se mucho mas de Hinata, me acerco cada día más a ella y me estoy haciendo dependiente de esa niña, cada descanso nos encontrábamos debajo de aquel árbol en el jardín, al principio era "casualidad" pero luego se volvió costumbre, ella ya no usaba sus gafas frente a mí y eso me hacía sentir que podía confiar en ella, cosa que hice. Con Naruto las cosas seguían iguales, yo debía mantener mi amistad con Hinata en secreto ya que eso fue lo que ella pidió y a mí me pareció perfecto. En clases no nos dirigíamos la palabra, tal vez una que otra mirada pero solo eso. Lo que yo más esperaba en el día era en descanso y la noche. Las clases habían acabado, me fui a mi casa a pie, acompañado de Naruto y Sakura, a lo lejos vi a el carro que el primo de Hinata conducía, ella iba con el…

-Teme que te parece si salimos este fin de semana-exclamo el rubio a los cuatro vientos

-No puedo

-Pero ya ni sales de tu casa, pareces un preso, ¿acaso estas castigado?- pregunto el chico hiperactivo

-No, solo que no me apetece salir- respondió el azabache con su tono serio de siempre

-Vamos, salgamos los tres este fin de semana-suplico Naruto y luego una peli-rosa se le uniría

-Sasuke-kun por favor

-Hmp. Está bien- el no lo hacia por la peli-rosa, tampoco por Su amigo, el sabría como sacarle provecho a la situación

-Vayamos al cine, hay una nueva película- agrego Naruto

-Como sea, después de que no sean cursilerías ni nada que el dobe considere comedia- Si iba a ir no quería ser torturado

-Está bien, el sábado a las 5- recalco el rubio

-Hmp- Estaban en frente de la casa del Uchiha menor, el solo se alejo de ellos dos mientras escuchaba como la peli-rosa se despedía euforicamente

-Hasta luego Sasuke-kun- Decía Sakura mientras movía la mano de la a lado, el chico solo entro a su casa

-Naruto gracias- Exclamo ella mientras abrazaba al rubio, este se quedo sin palabras

-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca

-Saldré con Sasuke-kun

-Oye espera, los tres iremos-aclaro el Rubio volviendo en si

-Lo se pero estaba pensando en que tu llevaras a una chica, sería como una cita doble, así no te quedarías solo

-No lo se

-Por favor por mi ¿sí?-la chica le rogó y le puso cara de cachorro triste, sabia que Naruto era débil ante eso

-Está bien- No le quedo mas de otra que acceder -_ahora...a quien invito?-_pensó el chico

Hinata Pov:

Llegue a mi casa, subí de inmediato a mi habitación, solté mis trenzas y me quite las gafas y luego fui a mi ventana para ver si Sasuke ya había llegado de la escuela. Afuera de su casa estaba Naruto-kun y esa chica bonita peli-rosa que siempre está con él, vi como ellos se abrazaban y Naruto-kun sonreía… Decidí dejar de mirar, me dolía, ahora que era un poco más libre de sentir empecé a tener sentimientos hacia Naruto a pesar que él nunca me notaba, aun así era mi culpa porque yo tampoco hablaba y tampoco le hice aquel favor que me pidió cuando llegue el primer día. Heche seguro a mi puerta,Entre al baño me quite mi enorme ropa y me metí a la bañera-_"quizá es hora de dejar las gafas, quizá Sasuke-kun tenga razón, quiero pedir mi libertad y sé que Neji-Nissan también la quiere, pero no soy capaz"-_Mi mente estaba invadida por mis sentimientos. Salí de la bañera, me seque y me puse una pijama, me senté en mi cama y empecé a desenredarme el cabello, me había entretenido bastante hasta que escuche un ruido muy fuerte fuera de mi habitación, me levante y fui hacia la ventana y corrí la cortina, todo para encontrarme con un muy molesto Sasuke Uchiha. Sin querer mis ojos se encontraron con los del yo de inmediato busque un marcado y papel y empecé a escribir

-¿Estas bien?-fue lo que ella escribió sobre el papel, lo puso sobre el vidrio transparente de la ventana y espero a que el le respondiera de la misma manera

-No aguanto más el Drama en esta casa- al igual que ella el puso el papel en la ventana sin hacer mucho gesto, estaba molesto de no poder tener paz en su casa y no poder caminar libre en la escuela

-Lo siento ojala pudiera hacer algo :( - ella hizo un puchero, de verdad le dolía no poder salir y por lo menos decirle un_ Todo estará bien _

-Hmp-incluso eso anoto el en papel

-Monosílabo-escribió ella mientras mostraba una sonrisa

-Quiero saltar por la ventana -.- -Sasuke se estaba empezando a olvidar de sus, siempre era asi

-No, me quedare sola

-Que egoísta eres ¬¬ -escribió el mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa

-Hmp xD-ambos rieron con lo que Hinata había escrito, las mañas se pegaban- Que fue lo que paso?-volvió a escribir ella

-Mi Familia no es normal, mi vida tampoco lo es, pero Da igual- respondió una vez mas totalmente serio

-No da igual, Sonríe porque a mí me importa :)- escribió Hinata y Sasuke intento sonreír como una persona habitualmente lo haría, no se veía nada lindo-Mejor no sonrías 3: -Volvió ella a escribir y puso cara de miedo

-¿Estuviste Llorando?-pregunto el al ver que ella tenia los ojos algo cristalizados al comienzo de la "charla"

-¿Cómo supiste? o.o

-No importa, ¿Por qué llorabas?

-Es que… vi algo que no quería

-¿Qué viste?

-Nada

-Dime

-Uchiha san :$ a mí me gusta Naruto ( )

-¿Qué? ¿El Dobe? ¿Segura que no eres ciega?

-Segura

-Mañana, en la hora de descanso, ve al gimnasio- Para Sasuke el mundo estaba de su lado, ya sabia que iba a hacer, no se la pasaría mal el sábado junto con Sakura y Naruto total y el haría que Hinata fuera

-¿Por qué?

-Hazlo, te haré un favor

-Está bien, gracias :$ - ¿Ya comiste?-pregunto ella mientras le mostraba un plato con frutas y abría la ventana. A pesar de que podían hablar no lo hacían pues El primo de Hinata siempre entraba de improvisto a cada rato

-No. ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con volverme gordo?- al igual que ella el también abrió la ventana y le mostró el papel

-Lo siento, ¿Quieres?- ella solo sonreía

-Sabes que no me gusta lo dulce- Sasuke Uchiha no Comía fresas, ni fruta picadita el era un macho que se respetaba. Hinata por su parte decidió darle algo a pesar de que el no quería sabia que eso que le había lanzado le gustaría

-El limón no es dulce xD -escribió ella cuando vio que el limón le había pegado a el en el pecho

-Estas mejorando la puntería

-No fue mi intención la primera vez que te lance algo

-Mentirosa ¬¬ -ambos se miraron y una vez se rieron, olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor, ella siguió lanzandole limones y empezó a reír mas fuerte,el simplemente esquivaba antes de quedar sin un ojo o algo mas e intentaba lanzarle a ella también pero sin hacerle dañ perilla de la puerta de Hinata empezó a sonar y una voz fuera de su recamara se escucho...

-Hinata!

-Neji-Nissan-murmuro Hinata, arrojo los papeles bajo su cama, cosa que siempre hacia, luego sacaba hoja por Hoja y las guardaba en sus cajones, le sacaba una sonrisa leer y recordar. Se dirigió a la puerta con el plato aun en mano, la abrió y su primo entro de inmediato

-Hinata esta todo bien-preguntaba el mientras miraba la habitación -por que te encerraste?

-Etto yo me... estaba bañando- Respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y Neji le creyó al verle el cabello algo mojado

-Ya veo ¿no vas a comer hoy?-puso su mirada en ella

-Estoy... comiendo algo de... fruta, ...¿gu-gustas?-tartamudeo ella mientras le enseñaba el plato

-Estas comiendo… ¿limones?-pregunto el una vez mas, estaba algo extrañado había escuchado ruidos en el cuarto de su prima, estaba seguro

-Eh si son buenos para… los… pulmones- Si, Hinata seguía siendo ella

-Está... bien-_el limón sirve para los pulmones?, no puede ser o si? necesito un descanso_-penso el y luego reacciono- buenas noches Hinata

-Buenas noches Neji-Nissan- Decía ella, cerro la puerta y corrió hacia la ventana donde el estaba sonriendo

-¿Los pulmones?-pregunto el, ya podían hablar ya que Neji ya había ido a su inspección de cada noche

-No quieras que te lance un limón- le dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas

-No sabes mentir

-Pero tengo un maestro

-¿Dónde quedo la tímida Hyuga?-pregunto el al escuchar esas nuevas respuestas

-Créeme ella sigue aquí... Uchiha-san ¿me dejas escuchar música?

-Hmp- Con su celular, Sasuke puso algo de su "relajadora música" la cual le gustaba a Hinata, había empezado a conocerse a ella misma,

-Mi primo no me dejaría escuchar esa música

-Si pero yo escucho lo que se me da la gana, ¿Te gusta?

-Más de lo que debería

Y así eran todas las noches, hablaban hasta casi me día noche, y los fines de semana pasaban hasta la madrugada, poco a poco la historia estaba empezando y ala vez ellos dos se estaban acercando...

**Aquí Inicia Toda la Historia realmente**

No se como va ._. quizá es algo triste y sosa)? pero me gusta y soy feliz escribiéndola c:

Gracias por los comentarios, honestamente no los esperaba por que yo escribo para entretener

Muchas gracias por Los ánimos, de veras ayudan ! :3


	5. Cita Doble

Ya casi era medio día, la escuela estaba cada vez con menos profesores ya que se acercaba la hora de salida. Una tímida Hinata Hyuga se dirigía al Gimnasio tal y como su mejor amigo se lo había pedido o más bien ordenado el día anterior. Llevaba sus habituales gafas, su gran uniforme y su cabello atado. Abrió la puerta del gimnasio el cual estaba algo oscuro, luego vio a Sasuke y a ¿Naruto? De inmediato la chica cambio de color

-Sasuke-Teme ¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto el rubio al ver a la chica Hyuga en frente él

-Hinata ira al cine el sábado- Dijo Sasuke en su tono habitual de voz

-¿Ehh?- Naruto se demoró un poco en entender la situación_-¿Sasuke quiere que Hinata vaya? ¿Por qué razón?, tal vez Sasuke-teme le está agradeciendo por algún favor, total esto me sirve para ayudar a Sakura-chan_-pensó el rubio- Está bien, es más, Hinata-chan yo te invito, será como una cita

-Etto yo pues… -tartamudeo la chica mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Vamos, acepta ¿sí?-el rubio insistía

-Es-Está bien, Naruto-kun

-Genial, la pasaremos muy bien, de veras- Todo sea por feliz a Sakura-chan, espero yo también poder pasarla bien- pensó el rubio- Sasuke, pasa por Sakura-chan y yo iré por Hinata-chan

_-¿Sakura-chan también ira? ¿Por qué Naruto-kun me invito a mí? ¿Será que Sasuke-kun está enamorado de Sakura-chan?-_ pensó Hinata mientras intentaba analizar la situación

-Está bien- Dijo Sasuke, se había sorprendido al escuchar la palabra "cita" sin querer el término teniendo una cita con la peli-rosa pero por otro lado sabía que Hinata estaba feliz y por más que quisiera negarlo quería verla sonreír

Tratando de hacer feliz a una persona sin importar que no sea al lado tuyo, esa era la situación

-Hyuga-murmuro Sasuke desde su ventana, ella al escucharlo saco empezó con los papeles, eso significaba que Neji estaba en casa

-¿Qué paso?-escribió ella, y él le respondió de la misma manera

-Este fin de semana, Naruto se va a enterar donde vives, ¿no tienes problema con eso?

-La verdad no, ¿A ti te molesta?

-No pero levantara sospechas de que nos conocemos

-Es cierto

-Ese día yo iré por Sakura antes de que Naruto llegue por ti

-está bien

-Como sea, ¿Cómo escaparas de los radares de tu primo?

-Él tiene un compromiso fuera de la ciudad, llega la próxima semana

-Tienes suerte

-Todo es gracias a ti-ambos sonrieron y siguieron hablando por horas. El fin de semana llegó y la "cita" también. Como habían planeado, Sasuke se fue a buscar a Sakura más temprano de lo que se había acordado, mientras tanto Hinata buscaba que ponerse

-Hinata-chan- se escuchó una voz en la puerta del cuarto de Hinata

-Hanabi-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Hinata al ver a la pequeña castaña, ya se había puesto nerviosa

-Yo vivo aquí- soltó la risa la Hyuga menor-¿Qué haces tú? ¿Vas a salir?-pregunto Hanabi al ver toda una bola de ropa en la cama

-Pues… si, hare un trabajo donde un compañero

-Ya veo, está bien-decía la castaña mientras miraba toda la ropa

-Hanabi, prométeme que no le dirás a Neji que salí… es que… no le avise, no quiero preocuparlo

-Está bien, pero dime ¿Estás pensando en ponerte eso?- decía Hanabi mientras tomaba una sudadera- tienes puras pijamas y sudaderas, tu nunca sales

-Lo sé- dijo una resignada Hinata

-Te ayudare- y como si la menor fuera una experta en el tema, recorto la enorme ropa de Hinata, la niña de verdad sabía lo que estaba haciendo, a su manera pudo hacer un vestido, algo corto pero presentable- póntelo

-Pero esto es muy cortó- exclamo Hinata al ver que no le tapaba las piernas, ella nunca mostraba sus piernas, no en publico

-Que te lo pongas te digo-ordeno Hanabi y la peli negra accedió

-Está bien

-Que linda, ahora ven, te maquillare ya que pareces un alma en pena, además tienes el cabello muy alborotado- Humillante, realmente humillante que una niña de trece años tengas mas mundo que una que pronto pisara los 17. Hanabi empezó a maquillar a su "prima" la cual se movía para todo, no le gustaba nada de eso

-Quédate quieta, ya casi termino- Hanabi puso algo de brillo, polvos, rubor y rímel, eso era suficiente, ni que la fuera a dejar como un payaso. Luego la empezó a peinar, decidió dejarle el cabello suelto ya que pensaba que era hermoso, luego le puso un broche y la dejo lista

-perfecta, te vez irreconocible- exclamo la castaña

-Yo… -decía ella mientras se acercaba al espejo- de verdad soy yo

-Claro que si tonta, y no usaras esas horrendas gafas

-pero Hanabi-chan…- Hinata no alcanzo a decir nada mas

-No y punto, así te vez muy linda, deberíamos hacer cosas así más seguido

-Las haremos, gracias Hanabi-chan- Dijo la pelinegra mientras abrazaba a su hermana, le dolía que casi nunca pudieran estar cerca y aun mas que no supiera la verdad. El timbre sonó y Hinata deshizo el abrazo

-Es para mí- decía la pelinegra mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta

-Diviértete en tu cita- exclamo la castaña mientras sonreía

-Si yo… espera… Hanabi tu…-

-No me creas tonta, tu jamás sales para hacer trabajos y tampoco te haces en grupos, eres antisocial- Hanabi se burlaba y miraba la cara de sorpresa de Hinata- No te preocupes no le diré nada a Neji, diviértete

-Gracias- ella sonrió y Hanabi se fue a su habitación. Hinata suspiro y se dispuso a abrir la puerta

-Na-Naruto-kun- decía ella nerviosamente al verlo en frente de ella

-Llegue a tiempo ¿verdad? No sabía que vivías al lado de la casa de Sasuke- exclamo e rubio con esa alegría excesiva que lo caracterizaba mientras miraba a la casa de su mejor amigo

-Si-dijo ella tímidamente, Naruto se dio la vuelta se encontró frente a frente con ella

-Hinata, ¿eres tú?- la agarro de los hombros- ¿De verdad eres tú?- interrogo el rubio a la chica la cual estaba sonrojada

-Emm si

-Oh por Dios no estas usando gafas, y tus ojos son blancos, son geniales

-¿De-e Ver-dad?-pregunto ella mientras sonreía

-Claro, son únicos ¿Por qué los ocultabas?

-Bueno pues…

-No lo hagas, te vez mejor así, eres muy linda- Naruto la tomo de la mano y camino hacia el auto, ella iba con la cabeza agachada pero iba más que feliz

Desde de la casa, Hanabi había observado todo y también había escuchado todo _-Ya es hora de que Hina-chan deje de ocultarse bajo esas feas gafas, yo pensé que iría a su cita con el chico de la ventana-_pensó Hanabi cerrando la cortina

Sasuke Pov

Naruto ya se tardó, más le vale que no haya dejado a Hinata plantada porque lo asesinare silenciosa y lentamente. Tal vez estoy exagerando, solo han pasado 10 minutos desde que llegue al cine con Sakura. No me emociona ni un poco esto pero sé que Hinata saldrá de su encierro y eso es un comienzo. Pronto vi como el auto de Naruto se acercaba, ¿Cómo no verlo si es Naranja?, él se bajó y tras de él iba…. ¿Hinata?

-Perdón por la tardanza Teme, ya sabes el tráfico-hablo el rubio mientras Sasuke observaba disimuladamente

-Si da igual

-¿No se ve preciosa Hina-chan? Parece otra- exclamaba Naruto a los cuatros vientos

-Hyuga ¿eres tú?-pregunto la peli rosa al verla

-Emm sí, soy la cita de Naruto-kun- Dijo ingenuamente Hinata, no sabía que Sakura la conocía, incluso olvidaba el hecho que estaban juntas en la misma clase

-Ya veo- Decía Sakura mientras la miraba de pies cabeza- _Es muy bonita, ya veo porque Naruto la eligió a ella, supongo que está bien-_ Pensó Sakura

-Entremos-Hablo Sasuke pero antes el rubio exclamo

-Sí, pero antes vamos por comida- los cuatro fueron por lo típico para ver las películas

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué quieres comer?-pregunto la peli-rosa con una sonrisa

-lo que sea

-Mmm deme por favor dos sodas, unas palomitas grandes con caramelo y unos dulces- Pedía Sakura animadamente

-Sasuke-kun odia el dulce-murmuro Hinata

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?- pregunto Sakura algo confundida, se supone que todo el mundo ama lo dulce

-Si- respondió Hinata mientras compraba un té

-Ah gracias… espera… ¿tu como sabes?

-Lo escuche por ahí, en la escuela- Si, Sasuke hacia bien al enseñarle a mentir a la Hyuga

Después de comprar todo pasaron a la sala de cine, para la mala suerte de casi todos Sasuke había elegido la película y como no vería ninguna estupidez romántica o cómica eligió terror. Se acomodaron de tal manera que las chicas quedaran en el medio y los chicos en los extremos (Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke)

Sakura Pov

¿Por qué tenía que ser terror? No me gustan esas películas, hubiese sido ciencia ficción, acción lo que fuera pero ¿Por qué precisamente terror? Yo estaba temblando en la silla, Sasuke-kunn ni se movía, mire a Naruto y estaba igual o peor que yo y luego levante la mirada para ver a Hinata la cual estaba en el mismo estado que Sasuke, como si nada, ¿De qué estaba hecha esta chica? ¿No sentirá?

-Hinata-chan ¿No estas… asustada?- le pregunte al verla tan serena y concentrada

-¿asustada? ¿Por qué?- me pregunto ella mientras bajaba su mirada

-Pues la película es bastante terrorífica

-Es muy buena, ya le he visto tres veces-agrego ella y volteo su rostro a la pantalla

-No había más y yo no vería algo tonto como comedia- Hablo Sasuke-kun mientras miraba a Hinata

-Lo sé- le respondió ella con una sonrisa -_¿Qué está pasando aquí?-_pensé yo

-tengo que ir al baño- creo que ninguno de los dos me escucho cuando hable, es más ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que me lleve a Naruto conmigo. Los arrastre fuera de la sala de cine

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Naruto sin entender nada, bueno en realidad el nunca entendía nada

-Eso quiero saber, ¿Por qué invitaste a Hinata?

-Dijiste que a cualquier chica y ella apareció ¿hay algo malo con ella?- me pregunto él una vez mas

-No pero es que, mira bien, ¿No crees que extraño que Sasuke-kun no dijera nada por traer a alguien más?

-Pues sí pero fue incluso él quien me dio la idea de traer a Hinata, me cito al gimnasio y me dijo que Hinata iría, así que decidí tomarla a ella como mi cita- Ahora si estaba atónita, confundida, mareada

-No comprendo, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho eso?-lo golpee en el hombro y el solo se alejó un poco y sonrió

-Quería darte la sorpresa

-y vaya que lo hiciste, ella también me sorprendió

-Es muy bonita- Si, ya entendido que era bonita ¿Por qué Naruto me lo seguía repitiendo? Quizá solo exagero

-Como sea, volvamos a la sala- lo tome del brazo y lo jale de nuevo a la sala

Ambos partieron a la sala, la película ya estaba en el final, la gente gritaba, se abrazaba y hacia escandalo pero no, Hinata y Sasuke estaban tan quietos como un par de piedras. Al acabar todo, el grupo se dirigió hacia donde estaban los autos, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche

-Gracias por todo Naruto-kun- Dijo Hinata mientras agachaba la cabeza

-De nada, ojala se vuelva a repetir, claro que la próxima vamos a otro lugar alejado del terror- Decía Naruto mientras se disponía a tomar la mano de Hinata, la cual nunca tomo porque Sakura lo jalo del brazo, se le estaba haciendo costumbre

-Naruto puedes llevarme a mi ¿casa?, no deseo molestar a Sasuke-kun- pregunto ella al rubio con la cara algo escondida

-yo iba a llevar a Hinata

-Yo lo hare- Hablo Sasuke, el cual no había dicho mucho

-Oh está bien, después de todo viven casi pegados- exclamo Naruto

-¿pegados?-pregunto Sakura mientras levantaba una ceja

-Son vecinos pero estoy seguro de que ninguno de los dos lo sabía, son tan anti-sociales y no les gusta salir- explico el rubio

-Como sea, Hinata vamos- Dijo Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras de Naruto. Hinata se despidió y se fue detrás de Sasuke

Ambos auto se pusieron en marcha pero por caminos diferentes. En el auto de Naruto no se escuchaba nada, absolutamente nada, Sakura se mantenía mirando por la ventana

-Hey ¿estás bien?-pregunto Naruto mientras conducía

-Si-respondió ella casi en un susurro, definitivamente la peli rosa estaba a kilómetros de estar bien

-No mientas, ¿te molesto que Sasuke llevara a Hinata? Si es eso déjame decirte que fue tu culpa

-No es eso- exclamo ella- Sino que, ellos pareciera que se conociera hace mucho, Hinata sabe que le gusta a Sasuke, ambos disfrutan del cine de terror y ahora son vecinos

-Es raro pero las casualidades existen

-Esto no es casualidad, yo quiero saber la verdad-Dijo Sakura mientras fruncía el ceño

-Sakura-chan creo que estas ¿exagerando? Debes calmarte, no creo que Sasuke sea amigo o algo de Hinata, si ella ni siquiera sale de su casa, hoy fue la primera vez que la vimos sin sus gafas y su ropa ancha

-Sí y se veía **muy linda**- Decía ella mientras miraba a Naruto y recalcaba el Muy linda

-Sakura, no estarás ¿celosa?-pregunto el rubio sin malas intenciones, él se estaba refiriendo a Sasuke sin entender que ella estaba hablando de él

-Jamás, no lo estoy- Aclaro ella algo sonrojada, luego golpeo a Naruto al verlo sonreír- ahora conduce si no quieres que te haga comer el volante

Poco a poco el auto del rubio se llenó de risas y golpes. Mientras con Sasuke todo iba en ese silencio el cual ellos disfrutaban

-Sasuke-kun

-¿Hmp?

-a ti… ¿te gusta Sakura-chan?-pregunto Hinata tímidamente

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto el sin quitar los ojos de la calle ni las manos del volante

-No lo sé, es solo una pregunta, ella es preciosa, pensé que me habías invitado para poder estar a solas con ella y yo poder estar con Naruto

-No es mi tipo y si te invite fue para que salieras, funciono ¿no crees?- volvió a preguntar él, pero esta vez la miro de reojo

-Algo… Hanabi me ayudo con todo esto- Señalaba ella su ropa y cabello

-¿Tu hermana?, pensé que ella también te aprisionaba

-No, doy gracias al cielo de que ella sea diferente- Dijo Hinata mientras sonreía y miraba por la ventana

-Te vez muy bien así- hablo Sasuke

-Naruto me dijo que me veía linda, es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice- la chica ya estaba más que sonrojada

-Si sigues saliendo así lo escucharas más seguido

-no quiero ocultarme mas

-y no lo harás- exclamo él

-Gracias por todo- Decía ella mientras los abrazaba, él no podía responder por tener las manos en él volante pero sintió que el tiempo se le detuvo, sintió los mismo que la toco la primera vez, era como si hubiese una tormenta dentro de él

-Hinata nos vamos a matar sino me dejas conducir- Sasuke soltó una sonrisa al verla separarse rápidamente de él

-Oh si lo olvide, la emoción- Dijo ella mientras juntaba sus dos manos y agachaba la cabeza, eso había sido raro

Música era lo único que se oía salir del auto de Sasuke, apenas llegaron a las casas el bajo el volumen

-¿ya te vas a dormir?-pregunto él mientras la miraba

-No- respondí ella sonriente

-Te espero en la ventana- Sasuke iba a bajarse pero Hinata lo tomo de la mano

-Sasuke-kun- Una vez más ella lo había vuelto a abrazar y esta vez él si respondía como se debía, ninguno de los dos quería moverse- de verdad muchas gracias- susurro ella, luego salió del auto-Iré a ver a Hanabi, tengo que cerciorarme de que haya comido, luego subo

-Está bien- Dijo él y la vio alejarse, vio que entraba sana y salva a su casa y no había señal de Neji por tal razón todo estaba bien. Se dispuso bajarse del auto para entrar a su casa pero sintió una voz y una sombra tras de él

-Al fin llegas…


	6. Bajo el árbol

-Al fin llegas- se dio la vuelta algo asustado pero sin demostrarlo y se encontró con su hermano

-¿Itachi? Maldición ¿Querías matarme de un susto?

-Tal vez- respondió el mayor mientras sonreía, Sasuke solo lo ignoro, luego entro a la casa en la que aparentemente no había nadie, fue hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua. Había sentido la mirada de su hermano puesta en él

-Itachi me quieres decir ¿Qué tanto me miras?- pregunto el Uchiha menor dejando el vaso en una mesa

-¿Por qué estas saliendo con la vecina?- Oh Itachi de verdad no pudo aguantar la curiosidad

-¿No pudiste ser más directo?- pregunto Sarcásticamente Sasuke

-Es que tú nunca has salido con chicas

-Eso no te importa a ti

-Sasuke ¿estás enamorado? No creí que viviría para verlo- Decía él mayor mientras sonreía

-Y no lo harás si me sigues molestando, no es mi novia, somos amigos

-Entonces es con ella con quien hablas por la ventana

-¿Acaso eres espía?

-Duermo al frente de tu cuarto, ¿Qué esperabas?

-Mira no quiero que le digas a nadie- ordeno Sasuke mientras fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no y punto- Sin más, el azabache subió empezó a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación pero una pregunta más salió de la boca del mayor

-¿Vas a ir a hablar con ella?- ok, Itachi realmente no apreciaba su vida

-Ya cállate- Exclamo Sasuke y siguió subiendo las escaleras- _Si claro Sasuke, "amiga"_- pensó él Uchiha mayor sentándose en el sofá de la sala

Otro Día se acercaba, no estaba muy soleado y era extraño puesto que él verano y las vacaciones se acercaba. Una muy desarreglada Hinata se levantaba a penas de su cama para alistarse e ir a la escuela, hoy no vestiría más ese uniforme enorme, hoy se vestiría normal, hoy no usaría más gafas, se iba a dejar de ocultar, ¿la razón? Naruto Uzumaki. Quizá su primo la regañaría pero ya era hora de poner las cosas en claro. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Neji y Hanabi sentados desayunando

-Bu-buenos… días- Dijo tímidamente Hinata, su prima respondió alegremente mientras comida tostadas

-Buenos días Hinata-chan

-Buenos…. Días- Neji se había atorado un poco con el café al verla con la falda habitual y sin gafas

-Que linda de te vez- exclamo Hanabi

-Gra-gracias

-Hinata ¿Por qué ese cambio?- pregunto Neji calmadamente puesto que el sabía que su prima en cualquier momento pediría libertad, él lo entendí pero dudaba que Hiashi lo hiciera

-Me… Gusta… mas así

-Ya veo

-¿Te molesta Neji-Nissan?- pregunto ella mientras agachaba el rostro

-No estoy acostumbrado, es todo

-Nissan-murmuro Hinata

-¿Si?

-Hoy no iré a la escuela con ustedes- Ok ahora Neji había dejado caer el tenedor en el café

-¿Con quién iras?

-El vecino, Uchiha-san me acompañara- _Hace mucho no le decía Uchiha-san-_ pensó Hinata

-No lo sé Hinata

-Vamos Neji-Nissan déjala ir ¿sí?- Hablo Hanabi y Neji no tuvo más opción que acceder

-Está bien pero te esperare en la puerta de la escuela- ella asintió y sonrió, en cuanto terminaron de desayunar Hinata fue a despedirse de sus primos, luego subió a terminar de arreglarse el cabello, no usaría maquillaje porque terminaría haciendo un desastre. Cerro la puerta de casa y fue hacia la de Sasuke, estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué tal si habría la mamá? O pero aun el hermano, con mucha valentía toco el timbre y en ese momento la puerta se abrió

-Buenos días- Dijo una mujer

-Bu-buenos días

-Linda ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto la mujer y que Hinata estaba roja y temblando

-Si se-se señora- la pelinegra suspiro y se calmó- ¿Esta Sasuke-kun?

-Oh si, ven pasa- la hicieron entrar a la casa de su mejor amigo, por lo menos conoció como era donde Sasuke viva-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hyuga Hinata

-Qué lindo nombre, yo soy la mamá de Sasuke- aclaro la mujer, en eso su hijo menos iba bajando las escaleras tranquilamente, lo cual cambio cuando vio a la pelinegra con su mamá

-¿Hinata?- pregunto él llamando la atención de ambas

-Hola Sasuke-kun- respondió ella con un saludo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- una vez más él la interrogo

-Yo le pedí que entrara – hablo Mikoto

-_Debí de estar más pendiente del timbre_- pensó Sasuke, luego tomo a Hinata del brazo- vamos

-Está bien- Dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se van?- pregunto la mujer

-Sí, te veo en la noche

-Un gusto conocerla- Dijo Hinata mientras se despedía haciendo una reverencia

-Igualmente, Sasuke-kun trae a tu novia más seguido, así tu padre y tu hermano la conocen

-¿Novia?- pregunto Hinata en un murmuro, de inmediato toda su cara había cambiado a color rojo, sintió que se desmayaría así que Sasuke la sostuvo

-Mamá no es mi novia, solo somos amigos- aclaro el Uchiha menor

-Ah perdón- Sasuke rodo los ojos y saco a Hinata de su casa, la chica estaba roja, con la cabeza agachada y no decía nada mientras caminaban

-Lo siento, no debí entrar a tu casa- Susurro ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-No importa, mi mamá es algo…-

-Es muy amable, solo se confundió, no has de llevar muchas chichas a casa

-Eres la primera que entra- Hinata sintió nervios al escuchar eso, ella era la primera en conocer su casa y él no se había molestado solo sorprendido- Hinata ¿Qué te dijo tu primo?

-Por ahora nada, es más me está esperando en la puerta de la escuela- ella soltó una risa al fijarse en los sobreprotector que era su primo, Sasuke lo pudo notar, le gustaba que ella empezara a cambiar sin dejar de ser ella

-¿Qué tal si entras por otro lado?- pregunto él, ella solo abrió los ojos y lo miro

-¿Qué?- Sin dejarla hablar más, la tomo de la mano y cuando estuvieron cerca de la escuela se desvió hacia la entrada trasera, ella hubo un momento en que lo apretó dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal pero se sentía tan bien

-Vez, ya llegamos- Dijo él tranquilamente

-¿Seguimos en la escuela?- pregunto la pelinegra, había mucha maleza por donde estaban, parecía más bien un bosque

-Si por este lado queda el jardín- Ambos empezaron a caminar sin soltarse de la mano, no fue algo de lo que se percataron en un buen rato. Llegaron al lugar donde habitualmente se encontraban, el enorme árbol

-¿Hoy tienes hora libre?-pregunto el aun sin querer soltarla

-Sí ¿y tú?- Respondió ella mientras miraba hacia otra dirección

-Algo así- ella solo negó con la cabeza, Sasuke hacia lo que se le daba la gana, claro que no era un vago pero adelantaba trabajo por eso no debía de esforzarse mucho

-Creo que sí, pero ¿para qué?- pregunto ella mientras miraba el árbol

-Solo hazlo- Hinata obedeció y se montó, a su manera, a aquel árbol, había ignorado él hecho de que tenía falda solo se dispuso a subir. Sasuke no había ignorado ese echo y se sonrojo, no se había acostumbrado a verla con ropa corta- _Realmente se ve bien- _pensó él

-Está muy alto – Dijo ella estando arriba, luego él con mucha más facilidad se montó, era como si no fuera la primer vez que lo hacia

-Lo suficiente para ocultarnos de cualquier profesor o de tu primo- Dijo él apoyándose en una rama, la pelinegra hizo lo mismo

-Sasuke-kun, mi Nissan se pondrá como loco- exclamo ella e imagino a su primo buscándola hasta en la china si ella no aparecía

-¿No crees que será divertido?- pregunto él azabache al verla así, sus expresiones no tenían precio

-Estás loco

-Hmp. Nos bajaremos antes de que se acabe la jornada, iras a tu casa y te harás la enferma, le dirás a Neji que te devolviste total ustedes no tienen el mismo horario

-Esto es demasiado ¿no crees?- pregunto la pelinegra, ella se quería reír, estando cerca de él no se sentía preocupada

-No es demasiado, es solo el comienzo- recalco él mientras cerraba los ojos, Hinata se detuvo a mirarlo_- Se supone que había así venido por Naruto-kun, me había arreglado por Naruto-kun pero no estoy con él y aun así me siento feliz de estar con Sasuke, incluso había olvidado todo-_ pensó Hinata y sin querer sonrió…. Pasaron toda la jornada juntos, incluso comieron en el árbol, en la hora de receso varios alumnos pasaban por allí y entre los dos hacían ruidos extraños y colocaban sonidos de ultratumba con el celular de Sasuke y estos salían corriendo. Había sido un día perfecto, en un árbol, pero perfecto

-Me bajare para que vayas a tu casa- Sasuke salto y cayó bien, Hinata sabía que si hacía lo mismo no saldría ilesa

-Sasuke-kun no creo que yo pueda saltar

-Hazlo, no te vas a caer- Dijo él, la pelinegra solo suspiro

-Pero esta alto- murmuro ella mientras se sostenía de las ramas

-Hinata no te acobardes, solo hazlo, no esta tan alto- Sasuke seguía hablando, Hinata había cerrado los ojos y se dejó caer, él azabache no la vio venir pero alcanzo a sostenerla y aun así perdió el equilibrio

-Auch- Ese sonido salió de la boca de Hinata, la cual estaba ahora sobre Sasuke

-Hinata ¿Estas bien?- pregunto él mientras la abrazaba

-Si- respondió ella aun con los ojos cerrados y las manos empuñadas

-Hey ya puedes abrir los ojos- Dijo Sasuke al verla aun asustada. Una vez más sus ojos se encontraron como la primera vez. Se quedaron mirando por varios segundos, Hinata sintió que él corazón y la respiración le fallaban, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que hacían competencia con un tomate, Sasuke solo se fijaba en el rostro de la chica, los labios de ellas estaban entrecerrados, ninguno de los dos parpadeaba y era como si la distancia se acortara cada vez más, no se habían visto jamás en esa situación…

-Sasu…- Ni eso alcanzo a decir Hinata pues sus labios eran interrumpidos por los de él azabache, era solo un roce al principio, suave y tierno, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo un beso él cual Hinata empezaba a corresponder algo torpe pues era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba, cerró los ojos y se aferró aún más a él, sintió las manos del chico que la aprisionaban pero no se sentía mal, su mejor amigo se había llevado su primer beso. Cualquier maestro que los viera los expulsaría pero era como si absolutamente nada les importara, ni espacio, ni tiempo existía al menos para ellos ….

-_Ahora sí, el juego se acabó_- susurro una chica que miraba desde lejos con el ceño fruncido


	7. No Fue Intencional

El dulce momento acabo, Hinata reacciono y se alejó de Sasuke, se miraron por un rato e intentaron darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho

-Yo…-ella fue interrumpida

-Lo siento- soltó él chico mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a pararse

-No Sasuke-kun fue mi culpa, yo me lance- Dijo la chica mientras cubría con sus manos su rostro en un intento de ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas

-Fue culpa de ambos- Murmuro Sasuke, ahora todo se había puesto incómodo y el silencio reinaba, no se escuchaba nada que ellos temían de que sus pensamientos salieran al aire -Date prisa, debes llegar a tu casa- Decía Sasuke mientras le desordenaba el cabello, ella solo sonrió indicándole que por ahora todo estaba bien

-Sasuke-kun…gracias por todo

Hinata se dirigió a su casa, por suerte no se había demorado mucho en llegar, abrió la puerta e hizo lo que él Azabache le había indicado anteriormente, recordaba cada palabra resonar en su mente y podía ver cada acción cometida entre ellos dos, ese beso la tenía totalmente distraída. Se acostó en la cama, cerraba los ojos y solo lo veía a él

-Es mi mejor amigo, pero los amigos no se…. Besan- decía la chica mientras llevaba su mano y suavemente acaricia sus labios, podía sentir aun los de él, luego miro la ventana e involuntariamente sonrió, todo gracias a esa bendita ventana. Sus pensamientos y sonrisas fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba a su puerta, ella se levantó y abrió, ya era hora de fingir pero no se sentía mal en lo absoluto

-Hinata, ¿Por qué no has ido a clases?- pregunto Neji en un tono estricto y cruzado de brazos

-Nissan no me siento bien- Ahora Hinata se había vuelto toda una actriz, es verdad eso de que las mañas se pegan

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas algún medicamento? –Ahora él mostraba su lado paranoico

-Neji-Nissan cálmate por favor, creo que solo es fiebre- Decía ella, luego él le toco la frente

-Si yo también creo que es fiebre, estas toda roja, te traeré algo de agua y unas pastillas

-Etto gracias- Dijo ella, luego suspiro, por lo menos Neji era algo ingenuo, por otro lado le estaba mintiendo a su Nissan, luego podría preocuparse de eso. Se acostó en su cama y cayo profunda, la ventana estaba abierta y desde allí alguien cuidaba su sueño

Un nuevo día se asomaba, Sasuke quien no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior tenía los ojos algo hinchados. De mala gana, se alisto para ir al instituto, lo único que realmente lo alegraba era ver Hinata nuevamente sin embargo esto era lo que también le preocupaba, él no era mucho de prestarle atención a los sentimientos ni nada de eso pero esa niña lo traía confundido

-Sasuke ¿Quieres fruta? Pregunto su madre mientras sostenía unas manzanas, aun así no obtuvo respuesta–Sasuke – volvió Mikoto a Llamar a su hijo y perdiendo la paciencia por la falta de atención de este decidió subir un poco el tono de voz-Sasuke Uchiha préstame atención

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto este como si nada, por otro lado Itachi sonreía

-Andas en las nubes hermanito

-Hmp, me voy- Dijo el Azabache mientras se paraba de la mesa y tomaba su mochila

-¿Hoy no vendrá Hinata?-pregunto Mikoto con una sonrisa, Sasuke solo sintió nervios pero respondió tranquilamente

-No

-¿La vecina estuvo por aquí?- Itachi decidió molestar un poco a Sasuke

-Sí, es muy amiga de Sasuke- y Mikoto aparéntenme le seguía la cuerda a su hijo mayor

-Ni que lo digas, se nota que salen mucho- Menciono el Uchiha mayor recordando la noche en que los vio juntos, Sasuke solo frunció el ceño y se fue dejando a sus familiares con una sonrisa cómplice. El azabache camino y se encontró con esa pequeña figura que le había robado el sueño

-Buenos días- Dijo ella con un leve sonrojo

-Buenos días- respondió él algo serio-¿Ya vas para la escuela?- _es obvio que va para la escuela tiene puesto el uniforme no estoy usando la cabeza- _pensó él mientras la miraba

-Si- Respondió ella con una sonrisa, suspiro y ese silencio molesto se volvió a crear, Hinata decidió decir algo para poder romperlo

-Sasuke-kun yo…-

-Hinata, yo primero ¿sí?- La pelinegra hizo silencio dándole a entender a él que tenía la palabra

-No creo que haya estado bien eso que paso ayer, de verdad lo siento, no quiero que vayas a pensar mal de mí o algo así

-Jamás pensaría mal de ti, eres mi mejor amigo y no es necesario decir lo siento. ¿Me acompañaras?- pregunto ella dulce mente, ¿y cómo negarse?

-Hmp pero hoy si debemos estar en las clases

-Está bien

Ambos caminaron, en el camino ambos se reían o hablaban de cualquier cosa o Sasuke colocaba algo de música, todo sea por evitar ese tema. Al estar ambos en su mundo no se dieron cuenta de cuando habían llegado a la escuela y del hecho de que habían llegado juntos

-Sasuke-teme- Exclamo un rubio que caminaba hacia la pareja

-Naruto-kun- susurro Hinata y de inmediato agacho el rostro y se puso nerviosa, Sasuke la miro y luego volvió sus ojos al rubio

-Dobe

-Oye ayer faltaste a clases, no te vi en todo el día- Dijo Naruto, luego miro al lado de Sasuke y se encontró con la pelinegra-Hinata-chan hola

-Buenos días- Dijo esta mientras levantaba el rostro, Naruto soltó una sonrisa y un comentario

-Veo que se están llevando mejor

-Somos vecinos ¿Qué esperabas? – Respondió Sasuke un poco molesto ¿Acaso él no podía tener secretos como la gente normal? Todo el mundo se quiere enterar de que era lo que estaba haciendo

-Es cierto, deberíamos de volver a salir, Sakura-chan y tú, Hinata y yo Sugirió Naruto y una vez más obtuvo una respuesta fría

-No puedo estoy ocupado y ella también- Quizá no solo le molestaba él hecho de que sé que quisieran meter en su vida, sino que también le molestaba un poco las reacciones que su amigo producía en la pelinegra

-Supongo que será después- Naruto sentía que había dicho las burradas más grandes de su vida para que Sasuke le respondiera de tal manera, un fuerte ruido se escuchó y él rubio jalo al azabache- Teme camina la campana ya sonó, nos vemos luego Hinata- Ambos desaparecieron dejando a Hinata con un enorme sonrojo y sola

Hinata Pov

Siento como corre la sangre por mi cuerpo cada vez que estoy cerca de Naruto-kun, no puedo evitarlo, pero siento una descarga eléctrica estando cerca de Sasuke, estos sentimientos me están volviendo loca. Solo estoy confundida, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, no puedo seguir recordando eso. Me dirigí al baño antes de entrar a clase, no me siento en condiciones para prestar toda mía atención pues esta se divide al momento de pensar. Me dirigí al lavabo y arroje agua en mi rostro, suspire varias veces y sentía como mi corazón se iba desacelerando poco a poco sin embargo mis nervios se pusieron de punta cuando vi a alguien más en el baño

-Hinata- ella menciono mi nombre y yo solo me di la vuelta

-Sa-Sakura-chan

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto con una linda sonrisa

-Bien ¿y tú?

-No parece, estas toda roja- Mi cara era siempre así, me delataba

-Claro que no, estoy bien- trate de calmarme y actuar normal, claro está que yo estoy lejos de ser normal

-Bueno eso me alegra- Sakura de repente cambio su expresión animada por una un poco decaída así que decidí hablar

-Tú no pareces estar bien Sakura-chan

-Pues veras… es que… quiero salir de nuevo con Sasuke-kun- Esas palabras me dejaron con los nervios de punta, ¿Por qué me lo decía a mí?

-Ah ya veo- le dije calmadamente pero por dentro sentía que mis órganos cambiaban de lugar

-Hinata sal de nuevo con Naruto para yo poder salir con Sasuke ¿sí?- Solo esa petición me hizo temblar

-Etto yo no se….-

-Por favor Hinata, yo sé que a ti te gusta Naruto ¿O me lo niegas?- me sonroje más de lo que estaba, ella solo sonrió y puso sus manos en jarra

-Pues bueno si me gusta un poco Naruto-kun- respondí sin tartamudeo, eso me sorprendió

-Lo sabía, y yo amo a Sasuke y sé que mis sentimientos pueden ser correspondidos, vamos pídeselo a Naruto ¿Si? Dile que salgamos de nuevo como la vez pasada- Ya no podía decir que no con tal confesión que se presenciaba ante mí, será mejor ser de ayuda

-Tratare de hacerlo, todo sea por feliz a Sakura-chan

-Gracias Hinata- Ella me abrazo muy fuerte y luego se despidió - Te veo luego

La peli negra había pasado un día algo distante, las palabras de Sakura habían sido tan reales y seguras, Hinata jamás podría hablar así de sus sentimientos, comenzando por el simple hecho de que no tiene esa libertad tan anhelada, ¿Cómo pediría una segunda cita al rubio? ¿Tendría el permiso de Neji?, lo dudaba, ¿Acaso quería ver como Sakura y Sasuke salían juntos? ESA, Esa era la duda principal, ¿Cómo se sentiría verlo salir con ella después de que él, su mejor amigo, le había robado su primer beso? Nada tenía sentido porque por más que quisiera darle vueltas al asunto siempre volvía al mismo punto Son solo amigos era mejor olvidar el beso y ayudar Sakura pero simplemente ella no quería acceder del todo. Llego a su casa junto con su primo, en todo el día no había podido hablar con Sasuke pero era porque este había tenido practica de Soccer, se sentía algo sola, sentía que lo extrañaba

-Hinata ¿vas a comer algo?-pregunto Neji, ella solo lo miro y analizo lo que le estaban preguntando, su cerebro no estaba procesando bien la información

-Luego, ahora solo quiero darme un baño

-Está bien pero recuerda que estas enferma y tienes que comer

-Lo se Nissan- Dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención a su primo

La chica subió a su habitación y de inmediato miro hacia la ventana la cual había dejado abierta, suspiro al no verlo allí, se enloquecería si no lo veía, necesitaba hablar con él, preguntarle sobre la segunda cita que Sakura tanto deseaba, quería estar con él. Se metió al baño, hundió su cabeza una infinidad de veces dentro de la tina, se puso Champú se hundió unas tres veces más y luego salió envuelta en la toalla, se deshizo de ella dándole la espalda a la ventana sin saber que ya había alguien mirándola

-Deberías de aprender a cerrar las ventanas- Esa voz incluso más fría que él viento la había dejado tan estática como a una estatua, nada de lo que hacía era intencional y aun así causaba reacciones no tan positivas…..


	8. Compromiso

Aqui esta el capitulo estoy algo nostálgica y emocionada, raro, lo se eso se refleja en este capitulo :bb no me culpen por tantas malas noticias !

* * *

-Deberías de aprender a cerrar las ventanas- Esa voz incluso más fría que él viento la había dejado tan estática como a una estatua, nada de lo que hacía era intencional y aun así causaba reacciones no tan positivas…..

-Sa- Sasuke- la chica temblaba y de inmediato se envolvió en la toalla, se acercó a la ventana y lo miro sonrojada

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto él, al parecer no había visto bien a Hinata

-Algo así- dijo ella casi en un susurro, luego él la miro bien y vio que solo estaba en toalla y posiblemente había estado desnuda

-Yo… yo no sabía que tú,… te juro que no sabía… Solo lo hice para asustarte

-y lo lograste, no vuelvas a hacerlo

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para no verla de esa manera, no estaba bien, que tal si alguien se enteraba, lo iban a tratar de pervertido

-Cámbiate para que hablemos

-Sí, tengo que decirte algo

La chica se fue al baño y se puso una pijama, rápidamente se acercó a la ventana y el seguía dándole la espalda

-Sasuke ya puedes mirar

-¿Qué tenías que decirme?- pregunto él algo fastidiado porque sabía que se había sonrojado

-Sasuke yo… yo quiero volver a salir con Naruto-kun

-Ya veo- Era lo mismo que Naruto le había pedido, esa situación era molesta

-Pero no quiero ir sola, acompáñame como la vez anterior

-No quiero andar de violinista

-No pienses eso, lleva a Sakura-chan, como la vez pasada

-Está bien, pero será la última vez que lo haga- Dijo el chico de manera seca y nada animada, más de lo normal

-Gracias

-Me iré a dormir, estoy algo cansado

-De acuerdo, descansa- Hinata no quería que él se fuera pero sabía que él estuvo entrenando así que no puedo hacer más que irse a dormir al igual que él

Sasuke Pov

Tratar de dormir era imposible ahora que sabía que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto y aparentemente el correspondía, tal vez esté siendo lunático pero NO, Es más que obvio. Debería de no darle importancia pues ella no es nada mío, solo somos amigos, aun así no quiero que salga con Naruto y ahora yo tendré que volver a Salir con Sakura, todo se complica.

Después de dar mil vueltas en mi cama pude conciliar el sueño. Me levante y no me sentía muy bien, me duche, me vestí y baje a desayunar. No había desayuno, no había ruido, es más, no había nadie, solo una nota…

_Sasuke tu padre y yo tuvimos que salir del país, tu hermano vino con nosotros por cuestiones de la empresa, regresaremos en dos semanas, no quemes la casa y come bien _

_Mikoto_

No me parece nada raro el hecho de quedarme solo, siempre es así, ahora que me doy cuenta mi situación es similar a la de Hinata, no tan dura como la de ella pero similar, ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a seguir siendo renegado por toda mi familia? Sé que mi nacimiento no lo planearon y el de Itachi sí, no fue mi culpa nacer solo fue un accidente.

Salí de la casa, por lo menos me habían dejado el auto, aun así decidí caminar a penas me encontré con ella

-Buenos días- Me dijo con ella con una sonrisa

-Buenos días

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Algo así

-Tienes ojeras ¿desayunaste?- puso sus manos en mi rostro, me gustaba como se preocupaba tanto por mi

-Pareces mi madre

-Me preocupo

-No lo hagas, estoy bien-Le sonreí un poco y ella se sonrojo, quería que fuera así, quería ser el único que la hiciera sonrojar pero luego recordé lo que debía a hacer

-Iré a pedirle a Sakura que salgamos de nuevo pero tu tendrás que pedírselo a Naruto

-Si lo sé, gracias

-Hinata, a ti ¿Te gusta el dobe, verdad?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Se te nota, deberías de contarle la verdad

-¿la verdad?

-Si, como el hecho de que tú y yo somos amigos y porque te ocultabas antes

-Tienes razón

Ambos llegaron a la escuela y se separaron para ir a las clases, no se percataron de la presencia de un tercero que había estado cerca de ambos desde que salieron de sus casas. A la hora del almuerzo Hinata se fue para buscar a Sasuke pero una voz la interrumpió en su búsqueda

-Hina-chan- exclamo un rubio

-Naruto-kun

-Siéntate conmigo

-Está bien- la chica se acercó hacia él, se sentó frente a él y empezó a comer. No hablaba con Naruto, no se sentía muy cómoda con él a pesar de que le gustaba

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien y ¿usted?

-Algo distraído pero bien, el teme me dijo que querías decirme algo

-Etto si, ¿Quieres Salir… conmigo… de nuevo?

-No lo sé, no creo que pueda, estaré algo ocupado

-Ya veo, está bien- ella sonrió y el rubio se sintió algo mal pues sabía que lo que él decía eran mentiras, todo era un enredo y le dolía ser partícipe de eso, desde el otro lado de la cafetería alguien más los miraba y confundía aún más las cosas

-_Ella se ve feliz junto con el ¿Por qué arruinar eso? Sera mejor que salga con Sakura_

El receso se iba a terminar así que Hinata camino hacia el baño, no se sentía bien pues Naruto no le había dado una respuesta positiva, eso la desmotivaba. Se fue a sus clases, en esa hora compartía salón con el azabache el cual no había hablado con ella sino hasta el final de la clase

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto al verla algo decaída

-Si

-¿Qué te dijo el dobe?

-Dijo que estaba ocupado, sin embargo yo tengo también cosas que hacer, lo volveré a intentar después

Era oficial, Sasuke mataría a Naruto, eso quería hacer pero no podía, ella estaba enamorada del rubio, era mejor olvidarse de la situación y ver a Hinata como lo que era y punto

-Ya veo

Sin más el chico salió del aula y Hinata se fue a caminar en su hora libre, entro a la biblioteca para leer y distraerse un poco con un buen libro, uno donde la realidad fuese más fácil porque decir que estas bien y sonreír fingidamente se le estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre. Se fue metiendo en su libro peor alguien la saco de allí

-Hinata-murmuro una chica

-Sakura-chan

-Estoy tan feliz- Decía la peli rosa mientras daba saltitos

-¿Por qué?

-Sasuke me invito a salir hace unos minutos

_¿La invito a salir? Pero… ¿Por qué? Ya no tenía que hacerlo pues Naruto me rechazo y él lo sabe_- pensó la pelinegra, se había quedado helada, aun así volvió a sonreír –Es Genial, pásenla bien

-Sí que la vamos a pasar bien ¿Qué hay de ti?- Sakura sonreía victoriosa al ver cada una de las reacciones de Hinata –_Muy bien Naruto, por fin este juego se va a acabar-_ pensó la peli rosa

-No podré salir con Naruto pues él está ocupado

-Sigue intentando linda, no te rindas, me voy ya

Sin más Sakura salió del lugar dejando a la Hyuga con un vacío tremendo en el pecho, se podía ver como ella se contenía. Las clases fueron pasando y Hinata se veía cada vez más sola pero no le molestaba, Neji no se había aparecido, era raro pero por ahora estaba bien

Hinata Pov

Parece que mi ayuda no fue necesaria, Sasuke invito a Sakura prácticamente por sí solo, a él le debe de gustar Sakura-chan, es seguro, y ella lo ama, debería de estar feliz por los dos ¿no? Es lo correcto porque a mí me gusta Naruto-kun. Cuando las clases terminaron fui a buscar a Sasuke pero no lo encontraba, no quería andar más sola, se supone que nos devolveríamos juntos, me pase por el jardín para llegar a la cancha de soccer para ver si él estaba entrenando sin embargo no me encontré con algo que me agradara del todo. Él estaba allí, al fin lo había encontrado pero estaba con Sakura-chan, los mire desde lejos, se ven bien juntos pero por alguna razón sentía un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar cuando vi que ella lo abrazaba y lo… besaba, dolía y no se debe ser así. Salí de allí, me limpiaba el rostro, era estúpido llorar, nada tenía sentido, este había sido un día horrible, Naruto-kun no había accedido a salir conmigo, Sakura pudo salir con Sasuke sin mi ayuda y por mas egoísta que suene no quiero que sea así. Corrí hasta llegar a la salida y sin querer me tropecé con alguien

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto un chico bastante alto y bien parecido

-Esto… si, lo siento, no veía por donde iba

-No hay afán, ¿Por qué llorabas?

-Cosas sin sentido, casi siempre lloro

-Uno no llora por cosas que no valen la pena- Él se acercó y limpio las lágrimas que habían en mi rostro

-Tiene razón

-Me llamo Kiba ¿y tú?

-Hyuga Hinata- No tome constancia de lo que decía y sin querer me le presente a un extraño como si nada

-¿Hyuga? ¿La mayor? - me pregunto él, en ese momento sentí que él mundo se me derrumbaba, ahora estaba en problemas

-Ehh Etto bueno…es que yo….esto yo-

-Cálmate yo lo sé todo y por lo que veo tú no sabes nada

-¿De qué habla? ¿Quién es usted?

-Ven, tu padre está aquí

Me tomo de la mano y yo de inmediato me solté

-¿Qué?

-Por favor no hagas más preguntas y sube

Abrió la puerta de su auto y yo aún no estaba segura, eso era raro sin embargo él no se veía como alguien con malas intenciones

- confía en mí

Hinata accedió y se montó, el chico condujo por un rato hacia una enorme casa a las afueras de la ciudad, bajaron del auto en total silencio. Kiba le hizo una seña con la mano para que pasara, luego señalo a una puerta y la pelinegra la abrió…

-Hiashi-sama- murmuro ella

-Al fin llegas, siempre eres tan lenta y llegas tarde

Vaya bienvenida que le daba su padre, por lo menos esta vez no había sido tan ofensivo

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué estas así vestida?

-Este es el uniforme de la escuela

-Tan corriente como tú, Neji debió vigilarte más

-Le pido que no le vaya a hacer nada a él, si le molesta esto prefiero que se desquite conmigo

Ella prefería que su padre la golpeara a ella antes de que le pasara algo a su primo pues este no tenía la culpa de nada, era solo como una marioneta

-Que débil eres, me da lástima que seas mi hija

-¿Para qué ha venido?

-Seré directo y sin rodeos. Ya no vivirás más con Neji ni con Hanabi

-¿Me volveré a mudar?

-Tu no, ellos si

-¿Entonces?

-No seas grosera y déjame terminar- Hiashi pauso un momento -Ya no llevaras el apellido Hyuga, desde ahora llevaras el apellido de tu prometido

-¿Prometido? –pregunto Hinata mas que sorprendida

-Tu esposo será el chico que te trajo hasta acá, están comprometidos, estando con él ya no serás mas parte de mi familia sin embargo vivirás bien pues la familia Inuzuka tiene bastantes recursos económicos, no volverás a salir de Japón en toda tu vida después de estar casada, esa ha sido la orden

La pesadilla recién empezaba…


	9. Melodrama

Kiba Pov

Pobre chica, la compadezco, no digo que mi padre y mi vida sean mejores, creo que son incluso más crueles pero por Dios, ella es una chica y no es que sea un machista pero merece un mejor trato. Recuerdo que todo en la sala quedo en silencio cuando la noticia se dio, yo no me sorprendí pues ya sabía, luego ella accedió y Hiashi la echo del lugar no sin antes ofenderla y quitarle literalmente el apellido, le dijo que la mantendría hasta que terminara la secundaria, ósea solo unos cuatro o cinco meses más, eso hasta a mí me dolió, pero ella no lloraba, no levantaba tampoco el rostro pero se mantenía sin una sola lagrima, la vi salir y recuerdo que no estaba nada bien

_**Flashback **_

-Espera no te vayas- le dije antes de que se alejara más, la escuche sollozar, se dio la vuelta y sé que no puedo contra el llanto así que trate de no hacer mucho contacto visual con ella

-Necesito un tiempo a solas…. Por favor- me dijo mientras se cubría el rostro y se aguantaba las lágrimas

-Te entiendo pero por favor escucha ¿sí?

Ella se sentó en la acera dándome a entender que me cedía la palabra, hice no mismo y tome aire

-No quiero hacerte tu vida un infierno más del que ya es, sin ofender, sé que casarte te atara a mí de por vida o al menos hasta que uno de los dos muera y sé que no es lo que tú quieres….-Hice una pausa y la mire de reojo - y yo tampoco

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me miro con algo de duda

-Escucha bien, es algo muy simple y sé que ambos podremos hacerlo

-No lo sé, no conoces a mi padre- literalmente ella esta desesperanzada

-Tú no conoces a los míos, ellos organizaron toda esta locura a mis espaldas, incluso me matricularon en tu misma escuela, no es justo, lo se… pero algo haremos, algo se me ocurrirá

-Suenas tan… seguro

-Seguridad es lo único que se debe tener en la vida

-Tienes razón Kiba-kun- Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que sonreía, no efusivamente pero aun así un gesto que la hacía ver diferente

-Sin el kun odio los formalismos

-Está bien Kiba, Debo irme ya es algo tarde

-Te acompaño, no vas a querer entrar a tu casa estando medio vacía- Caminamos hasta la casa de ella, no es muy platicadora y eso me inquieta un poco pero está bien después de todo será mi esposa en muy poco tiempo, es mejor que me acostumbre

_**Fin del Flash back**_

* * *

Otro día venia, los rayos del sol no se veían tan efusivos sino más bien pocos y escondidos entre las densas nubes, el viento soplaba y las hojas caían, el otoño ya estaba dando señal de que se acercaba, _pasare mi época favorita sola y aparentemente también mi cumpleaños que será en unos meses_ pensaba una chica mientras terminaba de peinar su cabello y de alistarse para ir a la escuela, era viernes y ella jamás lo había esperado con tantas ansias pues quería no volver a tener que salir de su casa, así como antes, para no encontrarse con nadie

-Esta… algo enredado- Decía ella mientras cepillaba su cabello y se miraba al espejo –Por lo menos ahora soy libre de mi padre, por ahora supongo

Aparentemente ese era el único punto positivo o a favor pero seamos honestos en situaciones así todo lo "positivo" te pare inútil, aun así ella se trataba de dar ánimos pues sabía que nadie más lo haría. Su primo y su hermana lejos de ella, se sentían vacía la casa sin Hanabi, extrañaba los cuidados de Neji. Puso su vista en la ventana y recordó lo que más le dolía, no había hablado con él, era lo mejor pues así no estaría más confundida

-No soy nadie para arruinarle la felicidad a quien considero mi mejor amigo, sería una egoísta, que yo no viva feliz no significa que él no pueda hacerlo al lado de Sakura-chan

La pelinegra se miró de nuevo al espejo, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y trato de sonreír

- Yo debo ser feliz al lado de Kiba, así debe ser

La chica salió de su casa, cerró la puerta y se encontró con lo que había deseado NO encontrarse, el universo estaba en contra de ella

-Sa-sa-sa- Sasuke ¿Q-Que haces A-Aquí?

¿Nerviosa? Já ella estaba a kilómetros de estar nerviosa

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un remix?-Pregunto Sasuke algo burlón - Hace mucho que no te escuchaba tartamudear

-Sí, lo siento

-También tenía tiempo de no oírte decir lo siento

-Viejas costumbres

-Sera mejor que las olvides de una vez

Él se alejó de ella y empezó a caminar hacia la calle, paro en seco y la miro de reojo

-¿No vienes?

-Sasuke no creo que sea la mejor idea

Hinata empezó a caminar hacia donde él estaba pero mirando para otra dirección

-Sasuke-kun- Exclamo una efusiva peli rosa

-Sakura ¿Qué haces acá? –pregunto Sasuke ante tal "agradable" sorpresa

-Pues vine hoy por ti…-Dijo ella con una sonrisa y luego puso su mirada en la pelinegra

-Hinata-chan, ¿Qué haces por acá?- _Deberías estar encerrada en tu casa durmiendo, no me importa que seas vecina de Sasuke-kun_- pensó Sakura

-Yo vivo allí

Señalo ingenuamente la Hyuga a la que ahora era casa solo de ella

-Que sorpresa-

Exclamo Sakura, El azabache solo miraba la escena en silencio y pensaba en como deshacerse de la peli rosa sin ser tan obvio sin embargo una bocina y un auto estacionado frente a él lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Buenos días

Dijo el chico que bajaba del auto con el uniforme de la escuela, los tres lo quedaron mirando

-Kiba-kun… Buenos días

-Sin el kun sabes que no me gusta

-Sí, lo recordare lo prometo

Hinata sonrió al darse cuenta de todas las antiguas costumbres que se supone que había dejado

-Te llevare a la escuela, ven vamos

El chico la tomo de la mano pero no se esperó que alguien más tomara la otra mano de la chica y la jalara un poco

-Tsk. Ella viene conmigo- Dijo Sasuke con tono serio y su habitual mirada fría

-Pues hoy debe venir conmigo, además ¿Tú quién eres?- pregunto Kiba levantando la ceja un poco, aun así obtuvo una de las típicas respuestas de un Uchiha

-Eso no te importa- Sasuke frunció el ceño, eso ya era señal de que estaba a punto de echar chispas

-¿Hinata quién es este?- pregunto Kiba a la chica que estaba algo incomoda pues nadie la quería soltar y sentía que la partirían en dos

-Mi mejor amigo

-Ya veo, mira llegaremos todos tarde, deja que Hinata venga conmigo ya que aquí la señorita te está esperando – Decía Kiba mientras observaba a Sakura cruzada de brazos

-Sasuke él tiene razón, deja que Hinata se vaya con él, no creo que sea malo es más parecen novios

-Tiene razón en parte señorita, Hinata es mi prometida

Esa noticia era lo último que le faltaba a Sasuke al cual se le desarmo todo internamente y quedo en blanco por unos segundos, claro está sin demostrarlo, Hinata se sonrojo fuertemente y Sakura solo sonrió

-¿Prometida?- solo esa pregunta pudo articular el azabache mientras cuestionaba a la Hyuga la cual había agachado la cabeza

-Fue algo repentino

-Sí, se nota

En ese momento el soltó el agarre de Hinata y ella sintió un vacío

-De cuantas cosas se entera uno, Felicidades Hinata, se ve que son el uno para el otro- exclamo la peli rosa

-Gracias Sakura-chan

-Sakura muévete o llegaremos tarde

-Si espera Sasuke-kun

Ambos se fueron y Hinata los observo. Kiba por su lado sintió que toda la situación era cómica e incómoda, bueno al menos para él

-¿Mejor amigo?

Pregunto Kiba que mantenía los ojos en la carretera, Hinata de inmediato entendió a que se refería el chico

-Sí y creo amaneció algo molesto

-Hinata yo podre parecer imbécil pero te aseguro que no lo soy

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es más fácil creer que los unicornios existen y que algún día tendré uno, a creer que ese chico y tu son solo amigos, ¿Acaso no lo viste bien? Casi me traspasa con la mirada

-No digas eso por favor

-Amo tener la razón, tu sonrojo te delata

Exclamo él mientras detenía el auto y se bajaba para abrirle la puerta a la pelinegra

-Ya no te rías Kiba

Decía ella mientras golpeaba al chico suavemente en el brazo y este le agarraba el rostro

-Qué fuerte eres, oye tienes cachetes grandes

-No son un juguete

-parecen plastilina

-Hinata

Una voz fría inundo la escena anterior, Kiba soltó el rostro de la Hyuga y sonrió para sus adentros

-Oh vaya pero se nota que tenías afán de llegar a estudiar, tanto que dejaste a tu chica botada en el camino

_-Kiba no aprecia su vida- _pensó Hinatacuando entendió que el aura de Sasuke no irradiaba molestia sino Ira. Tembló cuando él la miro y no a llamo por su nombre

-Hyuga, tenemos que hablar

-Pero…-

-Descanso, tú sabes en donde, y a SOLAS- Hizo énfasis en la palabra y miro mal a Kiba, sin más se alejó de la pareja

-Que celoso es ese amiguito tuyo

Kiba se divertía molestándola y verla sonrojarse por algo más que obvio. Hinata solo hizo un puchero

-¿vas a seguir?

-Todo el día

Sakura Pov

Ese maldito cabeza de hielo me dejo sola, Sasuke me dejo sola a menos de medio camino. ¿Por qué le gusta hacerme sufrir? Claro, no aguanto y se fue corriendo detrás de Hinata, esa chica me ha causado más dolor que los mismos rechazos de Sasuke. ¿Qué tiene ella de especial? ¿Qué?, no aguanto más, lo bueno es que ahora santa Hyuga tiene prometido, esa chica sale con unas cosas, ojala se case rápido y se largue a una isla con su novio y me deje a mí y a Sasuke en paz. ¿Qué si he fingido amistad? Es más que obvio, yo ya sabía casi todo sobre ella pero hoy se me confirmo sin embargo no logro mi objetivo, la quiero lejos porque él es mío, es una egoísta pues quiere todo, no le basto con Sasuke sino que también había puesto los ojos en Naruto pero bueno eso si es algo que yo puedo controlar fácilmente, Si, yo fui la que planee todo, hice que mi rubio amigo la rechazara, yo hice que Sasuke los viera juntos para que se creyera el cuento, y sabía que en un momento de confusión de mi querido Uchiha el vendría hasta mí, yo se la voy a sacar de la cabeza sí o sí. Me encontraba disfrutando de mi almuerzo junto con Naruto el cual no estaba tan platicador como siempre, Sasuke por otro lado me había dicho que estaría encerrado en la biblioteca estudiando y yo no me iré hasta haya

-¿Cómo puedes comer tranquila?

Pregunto el rubio exaltado el cual no había probado ni un bocado de su Ramen

-¿Por qué comer con prisa o asustada?

-Sakura ¿De verdad no te duele lo que le hiciste a Hinata?

-Ni un poquito

-Te desconozco

Naruto Bufo y la chica de inmediato frunció el ceño

-No te quieras hacer el bueno porque tú me ayudaste

-Lo hice porque eres mi amiga pero deberías de saber que si Sasuke tiene sentimientos por Hinata y son correspondidos tú no debes…-

-Cállate ya, se supone que me apoyarías ¿no?

-Si pero…-

-Pero Nada, es más, ¿Vez a ese chico de haya?

La peli rosa señalo a Kiba el cual se encontraba con unos compañeros en una de las mesas de la cafetería

-Si ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Es el prometido de Hinata

-Ok ahora si necesitare un manicomio

-Ella no está enamorada de Sasuke, yo sí y tú lo sabes, ya quítate esas dudas

-Esto es complicado

Sasuke Pov

Solo le quite la vista por unas horas porque no fue ni un día completo y ahora tiene un prometido, Maldita sea el mundo me odia, Yo creí que ella quería a Naruto y ahora sale con este chiste y con ese idiota que tiene por prometido. No soy de descontrolarme pero cualquier cosa que pase alrededor de esa chica a mi importa y me odio por eso, si, me odio a mí mismo porque a ella no puedo odiarla, aun así quiero una explicación. Ella venía con paso calmado, efectivamente estaba sola, se acercó hacia donde estaba la sombra del árbol donde la estuve esperando, hablaría con ella así faltara a todas las clases

-Al fin llegas

-¿Me demore mucho?

Pregunto ella tímidamente, no era capaz de sostenerle bien la mirada

-Sí, mínimo estabas ocupada con tu prometido

Mal comienzo Sasuke, muy mal comienzo, se dijo así mismo

-No digas eso por favor, ¿De que deseas hablar?

Una vez más ella preguntaba con toda la tranquilidad lo cual hizo que los impulsos acumulados del chico Uchiha salieran a flote casi en un grito

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada?

-Sasuke creo es mejor que me vaya y hablemos cuando estés mejor

Ella sintió como las lágrimas se le querían escapar pues el jamás le había hablado de esa manera, se sentía regañada. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar pero él la tomo del brazo de una manera no tan tosca

-Espera…. no te vayas

-Esto no está bien

Decía ella con el rostro agachado, si sabía que no debía de estar allí con Sasuke ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué no de deshacía de ese agarre que la estaba quemando? Sakura podría verlos y eso sí sería un problema

-Todo esto fue como un choque contra una pared de hierro creo que lo normal es que reaccione de esta manera

-No quiero pelear… y menos contigo

-Solo quiero saber que pasa

-Estoy comprometida con Kiba, fue algo muy repentino, no tuve tiempo de decirte nada

-Todo esto lo creo tu padre ¿verdad? Estoy seguro que fue él porque si no tu primo sobreprotector el cual no he visto, se hubiese opuesto

Él no era nada tonto sin embargo explicar todo no iba a ser fácil, además según Hinata era mejor que se supieran los limites. Suspiro y se dispuso a hablar

-Tratare de hacerlo breve, Neji-Nissan y Hanabi-chan ya no viven conmigo… ellos volvieron a América, mi padre organizo mi matrimonio con Kiba… así que yo accedí pues una orden se debe cumplir

Sasuke la soltó de manera lenta, se quedó sin palabras, ya todo estaba hecho y si ella se lo estaba diciendo de esa manera era porque estaba bien

-Veo que ya está todo decidido

-Así es

-Ya puedes irte

-Sasuke yo quería…-

-Debes irte, el receso va a terminar y tu novio debe estarte buscando

-Tienes razón, siento haberte echo tener dudas y haberte echo perder el tiempo que deberías estar invirtiendo en Sakura-chan

Hinata se arrepintió al haber dicho eso último, el timbre sonó y ella se retiró del jardín dejando a Sasuke solo, maldición, una vez más la hizo llorar

-No soporto este melodrama

-Yo no lo entiendo pero sé que está causando daño….


	10. Lo siento

-No soporto este melodrama

-Yo no lo entiendo pero sé que está causando daño

Sasuke se pasmo un poco al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo detrás de él

-Quizá lo que menos quieras escuchar en estos momentos sea mi chillona voz pero de verdad tengo algo que decirte

-Que tanto escuchaste?- fue lo único que Sasuke dijo, ni siquiera quería miro a Naruto, el cual estaba arrepintiendoce pues podía terminar en el hospital

-No vi casi nada, lo juro- exclamo el chico mientras se cubría la cabeza, luego vio como su mejor amigo se iba del lugar. Se armo de valor y de agallas y grito dramáticamente

-Yo lo se todo- Sasuke se detuvo pero sin darse a vuelta

-Se que tu y Sakura-chan son pareja, se que Hinata-chan es tu mejor amiga desde hace tiempo, se que estas peleado con ella y también se que...también se que ella te gusta

El silencio llego y solo se escuchaba como el árbol mecía sus ramas, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y miro a Naruto con el ceño fruncido, este solo sintió un escalofrio pues sabia que la verdad no estaba completa

-Si ya terminaste de decir estupideces déjame en paz- aclaro el azabache con un tono serio, total y lo que Naruto le fuera a decir no le sorprendería en lo absoluto

-No son estupideces, se sincero contigo mismo- Exclamo el rubio nuevamente, estaba empezando a molestarse y Sasuke no se quedaba atrás

-Cállate!

-No, aun me falta y me vas a escuchar quieras o no

El silencio se hizo participe de nuevo, ninguno de los dos se movía así que Naruto aprovecho el momento para hablar

-Yo ayude a Sakura-chan a alejarte de Hinata, al principio no sabia realmente nada, solo quería ayudar a Sakura pues ella te quiere pero no conozco tus malditos sentimientos y esto se vuelve un enredo.. y...y...-Sasuke lo interrumpió, ya era suficiente

-Deja de engañarte a ti mismo- Naruto fruncio el ceño, -_engañarse a si mismo? mira quien lo dice, el que anda con una chica que no quiere, se que yo también me engaño porque se que Sakura jamas me corresponderá por mas que yo la ayude- _pensó el rubio antes de explotar

-Maldición Teme, eso te digo yo a ti, estoy harto de esto, de verdad siento lo que hice, estuvo mal, pero tu también te estas engañando a ti mismo, sabes que te gusta Hinata porque diablos lo sigues negando?

Sasuke se acerco a Naruto y le paso por él empujándolo un poco

-y quien dijo que lo niego?

* * *

Las clases ya habían acabado, el día no habia sido el mejor, todo lo contrario. Hinata caminaba a su casa completamente sola, había salido de ultima para no encontrarse con Sasuke, así era mejor, sin embargo, una bocina la hizo reaccionar

-No llegaras a tu casa con ese paso

-Kiba, que haces por aquí?

-Solo daba una vuelta, súbete

Siguiendo la orden del chico Hinata se subió al asiento de atrás. El auto empezó a andar y nadie decía nada, ella se mantenía con la cabeza agachada y él mantenía curiosidad

-Te sientes bien?

-Si, todo esta bien- respondió ella levantando el rostro de manera apresurada

-no lo creo, la verdad por favor- Dijo el chico mientras la observaba a través del espejo auto

-Es enserio, todo esta muy bien, no te vi mucho en todo el día, donde estuviste?- Pregunto ella con una gran y fingida sonrisa en el rostro, eso de hacerse la pobre victima no estaba bien

-Fui a mi antigua escuela- respondió él chico mientras colocaba su mirada en la carretera

-Te escapaste?

-No es pecado, ademas haya tengo a todos mis amigos-Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa

-te entiendo, debe ser duro para ti dejar todas esas cosas, de verdad...lo siento

-No digas lo siento, no tienes la culpa de nada, mejor sonríe si?- Decía el mientras veía por medio del espejo como ella escondía su rostro entre su largo cabello

-Kiba- lo llamo ella en casi un murmullo

-Si?

-No quiero que vayas a pensar que estas solo en la escuela..., quizá .. no sea mucho, pero... ten por seguro que ya somos como amigos

-Ya lo se..., gracias por preocuparte- Dijo el chico algo anonadado, no esperaba esa clase de ánimos por parte de la tímida Hinata. Llegaron a casa de la chica segundos después, ella agradeció bajo del auto y de inmediato entro a su casa

* * *

Sasuke Pov

Nadie estaba en casa, no espero tampoco que nadie llegue, total con o sin familia se siente igual para mi. Llegue y me serví un vaso con agua, me senté un rato en el sillón de la oscura sala con la mirada perdida, en realidad asi estaba yo, perdido y cansado. Mi celular me desperto un poco, habia un mensaje nuevo de "mi novia", lo lei sin ganas

**Sasuke-kun quiero que nos veamos esta noche, como en dos horas, yo te busco...si puedes?**

**Sakura**

_Claro que puedo verla esta noche, el problema es que no quiero, sin embargo, quedarme aquí no me va a ayudar_- pensé mientras subía las escaleras y me dirigía a mi habitación aun mas sola y oscura que la sala. Me acosté en mi casa y decidí responder el mensaje de Sakura

**Esta bien.**

Solté mas de un suspiro, creo que me quedare sin aire, espero con ansias que Sakura no venga porque lo ultimo que quiero es pelear una vez mas pues eso que Naruto me dijo me dejo mas confundido, aparentemente todo se ira resolviendo. A quien quiero engañar? esto no se resolverá. Me levante de mi cama y mis ojos de inmediato se dirigieron a la ventana, fue como algo automático, se podía ver a través del vidrio como había una luz encendida y que las cortinas de la ventana que estaba al frente de la mía se movían eso quería decir que la ventana estaba abierta, ella estaba despierta. Era una tortura, tenerla tan cerca y no poder hacer nada, me levante para correr la cortina, es estúpido que siga fantaseando con Hinata, apreté la tela y mire hacia el frente, me encontré con lo que menos quería, me encontré con esos ojos blancos que aparentemente habían estado derramando lagrimas hace no mucho. Ella no mostraba expresión, al menos no de felicidad, luego vi como ella empezaba a correr su cortina con el rostro agachado, mis impulsos fueron mas fuertes que mi razón, abrí mi ventana y honestamente solo me falto saltar por ella

-_Hyuga_- mencione de manera fría pero apresurada, no me quería mirar, sin embargo soltó la cortina. Me molestaba al recordar todo, me molestaba que ella se quedara allí parada y no dijera nada, si su objetivo era enloquecerme lo ha logrado. Sentía que yo mismo me rendía, solté un suspiro y cerré la ventana, me di la vuelta y vi como esa luz que antes podía ver a través del vidrio se desaparecía.

Me duche y me cambie, "mi tormento rosa" llegaría en cualquier momento, baje hasta la sala y encendí la televisión, tantos canales y no hay nada que ver o sera que no hay nada que a mi me interese? Me quede mirando una película de horror que aparentaba ser interesante, luego de un rato escuche el timbre, Sakura había llegado, "mi tormento rosa" estaba detrás de esa puerta. Sin ganas ni expresión me levante y abrí la puerta, la mire de pies a cabeza y no, para mi sorpresa no era ella sino Hinata...

-Hyuga tu...- que era esto? un sueño? si es así prefiero dormir eternamente, antes de poder hablar ella me interrumpió

-Yo... Lo siento...Sasuke-kun- me dijo y de inmediato se lanzo a darme un abrazo el cual yo correspondí sin dudarlo, no me importaba si alguien nos veia


	11. Sal Conmigo?

MIL DISCULPAS POR SER TAN MALA PERSONA Y NO SUBIR CHAPTER PERO ESTOY CLAVADA CON MUCHAS COSAS, INCLUSO EMPECE A ESCRIBIR HORRIBLE :C, PERO COMO SEA YO TERMINO ESTE FIC Y EL OTRO, ASI ME DEMORE, TENGANME PACIENCIA POR FAVOR!

Ravennosora

* * *

Por alguna razón Sasuke sentía que el universo no lo detestaba tanto, pues ahora aquella niña que se asimilaba a la noche yacía entre sus brazos con el rostro empapado en lágrimas al igual que su camisa ¿De verdad estaba pasando? ¿Acaso él no estaba esperando a Sakura? ¿Hinata no estaba comprometida? Al carajo todo lo anterior aplicaría eso de "Carpe Diem".

Su agarre era tan cálido y a la vez delicado, tan distinto al del chico que la estrechaba entre sus brazos dando a entender que no dejaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se la arrebatara al menos no en ese momento. La pequeña decidió hablar mientras levantaba el rostro para encontrarse con el de él

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad no quería ocultarte nada- Decía ella con una expresión afligida, queriendo esconder el rostro, sin embargo, Sasuke la tomo de la manos y con ese pequeño gesto logro calmarse un poco

Un silencio remoto y corto invadió la escena

-También… lo siento- No era fácil pedir disculpas y menos para él, Hinata solo sonrió un poco

-No quiero… estar mal contigo

-Está bien, ya olvídalo

Eso era lo que él quería, olvidar, que en ese momento no existiera nadie, ni Kiba, Ni Sakura, ni Naruto, ni nadie. Volvió a abrazarla, por un rato más, no le haría daño tenerla cerca, sino todo lo contrario. Ella lo miro de frente, parecía ser que estaba ahorrando valentía pues se puso de puntas y planto un beso en la mejilla del chico, decir que parecía un tomate era poco

-Creo que ya debo irme- menciono ella casi en un susurro y por más que Sasuke no quisiera separase del lado de ella debía hacerlo pues su tormento rosa llegaría en cualquier momento

-De acuerdo- dijo a fuerzas pero intentando sonar calmado-

-Te veo mañana en clases- Dijo ella con una sonrisa y salió perdiéndose entre sombras en el camino hacia su casa, todo siempre parece estar bien pero siempre habrá alguien sufriendo en lo más recóndito de esas sombras

_-"Estaban juntos, de nuevo, maldigo el día en que esta chica llego, ¿Por qué no se va? ¿Por qué no desaparece?"- _pensaba ella mientras recobraba la compostura, debía recordar su doble papel y su cita

La noche y los recuerdos se iban, abriendo paso a un nuevo día, uno el cual no predecía nada, o al menos eso parecía. Hinata ya estaba lista, ese día Kiba no iría por ella así que salió temprano, tenía la falsa esperanza de ver a Sasuke esa mañana pero sabía que no estaría solo y eso sería incomodo, ¿tendría que conformarse con lo de anoche?, por lo menos ya había pedido disculpas, sin embargo eso no aplacaría ese sentimiento de insatisfacción. Salió y evito mirar la casa de Sasuke, camino unas cuadras mientras su mente divagaba y se perdía en ilusiones, fue en cuestión de segundos que sintió que alguien la jalo del brazo, trato de decir algo pero la mano del susodicho se dirigió a su boca

-Hinata, cálmate- pronuncio una voz bastante familiar mientras hacía más débil su agarre para no lastimarla

-¿Nissan?-pregunto ella sin poder creer que Neji Hyuga estuviera enfrente de ella

-Gracias a Dios me reconociste o de lo contrario terminarías mordiéndome o algo así

-Lo siento…pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ella algo agitada- Tú deberías… Tú no deberías estar aquí

-No tengo mucho tiempo así que vamos a casa- Decía él mientras la tomaba del brazo

-Pero… tengo escuela

-Por primera vez seré irresponsable

No caminaron hacia casa de la chica, ella fue arrastrada por su primo, que clases de sorpresa traían los días

-Neji- Nissan ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella ya que el chico no decía nada desde que habían llegado

-Ya me entere acerca de la boda y tienes que irte- la miro fijo, eso ultimo era una orden

-¿irme? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto ella aún más confundida de lo que estaba

-No puedes casarte y perder toda tu libertad, ni tu apellido- Esas palabras rezumbaron en la cabeza de Hinata, ella soltó una risa un tanto sínica y Neji se sorprendió ante tal comportamiento

-¿Libertad?-Pregunto con ironía- ¿Crees que vivir bajo la sombra de un maldito apellido es mucho? A mí no me interesa en lo absoluto, ahora siento más libertad, una libertad que tú también deberías de buscar

-Sabes que no puedo- Dijo él y agacho un poco el rostro

-Con todo respeto, Tu si puedes, pero eres un cobarde

-Hi… nata- atónito, esa palabra describía su reacción

-Sera mejor que te vayas, no quiero que te vayan a lastimar por estar haciéndome visita, no te preocupes por mi pues yo estoy bien, estoy haciendo lo que él quiere- parecía otra Hinata la que hablara, sus palabras eran tan frías que parecían las del mismo Sasuke

-Escúchame, tienes que cuidarte mucho, lo digo enserio, Hiashi está dispuesto a enterrar el pasado por completo- aparentemente el había hecho caso omiso a las palabras de su prima

-Lo sé y te aseguro algo, no tengo miedo

-Promete que no andarás sola como hoy, yo no puedo protegerte, no lo suficiente, quizá tú tengas razón, soy solo un cobarde

-Lo siento,… no debí decir eso- Últimamente ella estaba diciendo cosas que al final ella misma consideraba sin sentido

-Está bien pero prométeme algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Prométeme que no harás locuras, voy a tratar de detener tu matrimonio

-¿De verdad?- Esa frase le ilumino la vida por unos minutos

-Tratare- Neji sonrió, se acercó a su prima y la abrazo, luego puso algo en manos de ella -Es hora de irme, la tarjeta es para que lo uses en caso de emergencia o si necesitas algo, no tienes que preocuparte por las deudas de esta casa o de la escuela pues ya están pagas

Era un poco obvio quien había pagado por esas cuentas pues Hiashi no se encargaría de aquella bastarda la cual no consideraba su hija

-Neji-Nissan yo…- Antes de poder rechazar la ayuda Neji la interrumpió

-Hanabi te extraña, ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?- A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y él permanecía mirando la puerta

-Dile que la quiero, que sonría diario y que no se meta en muchos líos, dejo a mi hermana en tus manos, las que me cuidaron de niña- respondió la chica con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia

-Está bien- Sin más apuros él desapareció por la puerta, dejando a Hinata sola en la fría y solitaria casa

"_-Una vez más yo… estoy sola-" _las palabras hacían eco en su mente, sin embargo se levantó al igual que siempre que caía

* * *

Naruto Pov

Soledad, te detesto y sin embargo te siento más presente que nunca. No tengo cara para hablarle a Sasuke, no creo que Sakura-chan quiero verme y hoy no he visto a Hina-chan. Es ilógico que haya terminado envuelto en este lio y más que haya ayudado a empeorarlo. Se me ha hecho más que imposible concentrarme en clases y me siento estúpido, debí de fijarme en Hinata… No, eso hubiese sido peor pues Sasuke tiene sentimientos por ella, además yo siempre he querido a Sakura sin embargo ahora dudo de ella pues no parece la misma de antes, su amor por Sasuke está sacando lo peor de ella y lo peor de todo es que yo la sigo queriendo

-No sé qué hacer- Pensó el rubio en voz alta mientras golpeaba a un inocente árbol, se empezó a sobar la mano a los pocos segundos

-¿Qué tal si entras a clases y me ahorras el trabajo de buscarte?- pregunto esa tan conocida voz fría del Uchiha menor

-Yo no te pedí que me buscaras

-Lo sé pero los profesores no dejan de preguntarme por ti- respondió él de la misma fría y calmada manera de siempre, el rubio solo se sentó sobre el césped

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto Sasuke en un intento por ser amable

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no- al parecer estos dos habían cambiado de papel, el oportuno silencio se hizo presente

-Anoche vi a Hinata- menciono Sasuke

-Pensé que saldrías con Sakura- agrego Naruto sin mirarlo, mantenía sus ojos en un punto perdido

-También la vi a ella

-Eres un maldito Teme con suerte- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa un tanto irónica

-Te equivocas- refuto Sasuke y en ese momento Naruto poso sus ojos en él

-Tienes a ambas

-Una vez más te equivocas, además tu debiste de aprovechar a Hinata y no lo hiciste

-Si claro, ¿esos sentimientos que ahora tiene por ti?- Al parecer Naruto también podía volverse serio

-Hmp.- Sasuke no sabía que tan verdadero era ese argumento de Naruto pues a pesar de todo entre Hinata y él solo había una amistad y él no estaba seguro del todo sobre los sentimientos de aquella chica que gustaba de su mejor amigo, esa chica que lo ha vuelto loco y que ahora esta comprometida

-¿Por qué sigues con Sakura?-pregunto a secas el rubio

-Por que Hinata quiere estar contigo, en sí, ella a mí no me ha dado seguridad de nada

-¿Entonces juegas con sus sentimientos?-pregunto de nuevo el rubio, esta vez refiriéndose a la peli rosa

-Sakura sabe bien que no la quiero de esa manera

-Entonces déjala, porque estas sacando lo peor de ella- exigió Naruto de manera demandante

-¿Si yo la dejo, sabrás controlarla?- pregunto dudoso el pelinegro pues este sabia de las cosas que podía llegar a ser capaz el tormento rosa

-Por lo menos hare el intento pero tú también pon de tu parte

-Hare el intento- dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Maldito Teme

-Estúpido Usuratonkachi

Podían parecer insultos pero esa era su manera de "reconciliarse" pues los verdaderos amigos no necesitan tanta cursilería para demostrar interés el uno sobre el otro

-Hay viene tu perdición, por cierto la falda corta se le ve muy bien- mencionaba Naruto mientras señalaba a una Hyuga un tanto perdida

-Cierra la boca o te…-

-Lo que hacen los celos-

-Maldito Dobe-

-¿Qué estas esperando para largarte? A veces dudo que él estúpido sea yo

-Tienes suerte de que ella este por acá y que no pueda cometer ningún acto ilegal- murmuro Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Hinata, dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que su amigo se había desaparecido como si fuera un maldito Ninja.

Observo a la chica, estaba más preciosa que cada día aunque fuese en ese tedioso uniforme, en ese momento se le habían olvidado hasta las clases, sin embargo ella no parecía estar muy feliz

-Hyuga

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces por acá?- pregunto ella algo desubicada

-Cosas, ¿Por qué no te he visto en todo el día?

-Ah pues no me sentía bien- dijo ella evadiendo la mirada del chico

-No sabes mentir, ¿Acaso a ese inepto novio tuyo se le olvido recogerte?

-Kiba no pudo ir por mí, tenía asuntos pendientes con su familia por lo tanto hoy no vino a clases

-Pues debiste buscarme-Dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella

-No quería molestar

-Pero yo quiero ser molestado al menos por ti, ¿Qué tal si salimos? –pregunto él mientras la tomaba de la mano, él y sus estúpidos impulsos

-No creo que sea buena idea, mejor ven a mi casa- No era buena idea salir, haría caso a su primo, estaría con Sasuke esa tarde

-¿Enserio?-pregunto el algo inseguro, si, Sasuke Uchiha inseguro, ella solo asintió suavemente

-Ahora vamos a clases, bueno, a lo que falta- agrego Hinata mientras hacía más fuerte el agarre de su mano

.

.

.

continuara :33


End file.
